The Gift of Freedom
by Lady Knight Wolfy
Summary: Kel and Dom on a mission for Tortall? for the King? Or for something else entirely? KD Chapter 19 ON HOLD.
1. Encounters

"It is not pleasant to be ignored, even when the attention is unwanted."  
  
Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan hated balls and tried to avoid them, but this time she had been forced to attend my Lord Raoul, her old knight master. His reason: "If I have to suffer, my old squire can too!" And no matter how much Kel begged along with bribed, he would smirk and advice her to get a new formal dress for the occasion.  
  
So there she was, clad in a midnight blue gown, which, in her opinion was far to revealing but was said to be the latest fashion, and tried to look casual while downing one glass of apple juice spiced with cinnamon after the other while watching couples dance. Neal and Yuki, who she had come with, had abandoned her for first a dance and than to catch up with some friends from the University. They hadn't returned and Kel could not recognise any other friends in the crowd. She saw Raoul stroll past with his wife Buri, but they were deep in conversation with the Prime Minister and Kel didn't want to interrupt.  
  
Sighing, she fanned herself with her hand. It was too early to leave just yet, but soon ...  
  
A man caught Kel's attention. He was slipping past a couple on the other side of the dance floor. The long brown cloak her wore hid most of his feature sand the hood had been pulled up to cast a shadow over his face.  
  
It wasn't just the suspicious way he dressed, that made Kel watch him. He seemed jumpy and agitated as he crossed the hall, heading almost directly towards her. At the last moment he turned right and headed outside onto the terrace, which led into the royal gardens.  
  
Kel felt uneasy. Glancing around, she noticed that no one else seemed wary of the man, if they had even become aware of him. Carefully she got up and smoothed down her skirts. She hated to admit it, but it suited her well. It would have been even nicer if someone had commented on it. After all, she was a lady knight and didn't walk around in a gown every day.  
  
Snorting at her own folly, Kel strolled out onto the patio pretending to need some fresh air. Not seeing the devious man, she was just about to descend the steps down into the dark gardens when a hand on her bare arm stopped her. Spinning and getting tangled in her numerous skirts; she nearly fell and grabbed the person's limb for support.  
  
"Easy, Kel! It's only me!" Domitan of Masbolle stood opposite Kel and smiled down at her in the way that always made her heart begin to melt. Resisting the urge to hug him, she laughed and said, "It's good to see you, Dom! It's been too long!"  
  
It was true; Dom and Third Company had been away from the palace for the last few months hunting bandits in the hill country in the northeast of Tortall. Kel had missed him. She felt comfortable around him, not to mention that he was easy on the eyes. Kel blushed. Luckily the darkness hid her red cheeks from Dom's searching eyes.  
  
Dom grinned at her. "You look well." Kel raised a single eyebrow at him. "I mean to say, that the dress is becoming! You should consider wearing it more often." Kel couldn't help snigger mockingly. "I am a knight, not a court lady!" She felt like such a hypocrite.  
  
Dom inclined his head and offered her his arm. "True, my dear, but you are dressed like one tonight, so let us enjoy the evening."  
  
Kel stopped in the act of placing her hand on his arm. She had forgotten the man. Biting her lip, she looked over her shoulder into the garden. There was no sign of him. Should she go back inside and enjoy the remains of the evening with Dom or sneak through the garden?  
  
Dom noticed her hesitation and followed her gaze. Turing towards the garden he asked, "What is it, Kel?"  
  
"Well," said Kel, "I am probably acting on some instinct but, this fellow caught my attention back inside. Not in that way!" She hurriedly added when she saw the way Dom looked at her. Embarrassed she continued telling her companion about the man while mentally she kicked herself for making a complete fool of herself in front of her long time crush.  
  
Dom listened patiently but his eyes were watchful. When Kel finished he sighed. "Oh well, here I am, just come home from chasing criminals and am expecting to be able to sit down and just relax, and off I go again, chasing a man again." He sighed dramatically, reminding Kel of Neal, but than he placed his arm around Kel's shoulders and steered her down the stairs into darkness.  
  
Kel smiled inwardly. She would never admit it, but she really liked the position she was in. Only the reason for the whole night-time stroll sent shivers up her spine. A spy wouldn't be quite so careless as to wear a cloak in a ballroom, so who could it be?  
  
They reached a fountain and behind it the gravel path forked off into two different directions.  
  
Dom dropped his arm from Kel's shoulders. "Now what?" Kel rubbed her bear arms. She had goosebumps not only because the night breeze was chilly but also because she had the horrible feeling of being watched. Carefully she gazed around, checking the shadows cast by the hedges that lined the path.  
  
A rustle made both Dom and Kel whirl around. Kel's hand strayed to her side, but met no substance; Griffin, Kel's sword was leaning against the wall in Kel's rooms. She hadn't brought it to the ball.  
  
She swore. She hated being caught off guard. Remembering her hidden dagger, she pulled it out from under the layers of cloth. Dom had drawn his sword and was tense.  
  
Something was amiss. Kel couldn't place the odd feeling in her stomach but it reassuring to have Dom with her.  
  
Together they slipped into the shadows and took the left path. Kel knew that it led into the royal maze. This might get tricky, she thought to herself.  
  
They moved along, taking guesses on which way to turn and becoming more and more frustrated. Finally Kel peeked around the edge of one hedge and spotted her pray deep in discussion with . . .  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
That was unexpected! I only started writing to get over my very annoying writer's block and it's actually going somewhere! WOW!  
  
Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
Ideas are welcomed, but I think I know where this is going!  
  
Yes, this will defiantly be a KEL/DOM fic!  
  
Wolfy 


	2. Secret Meeting

****

**Disclaimer:** This is depressing, people! I own nothing, nothing at all! – Except for the plot, this is all mine!  
  
**Wake-Robin** – Glad you liked it!  
  
**Allimba** – Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it makes it more exciting!  
  
**Gwen of Helmsgrove** – I was pretty close to make Dom the guy in the cloak! :) Thanks for adding me to your favourites list!  
  
Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Kel gasped. How could this be? This wasn't right! Behind her, Kel heard Dom's sharp intake of breath.  
  
The man in the cloak was sitting with his back to Kel and Dom on a bench with his hood pulled back. His hair was dark brown and curly but cut short.  
  
Next to him was no one else, but the king of Tortall himself.  
  
The two men were talking in low voices and no matter how much Kel strained to hear, she couldn't quite catch the words. Cautiously she pulled back her head and together with Dom moved along the other side of the hedge till they were close enough to understand the voices.  
  
"You are sure of this, Pers?" The king proclaimed in Common. "Yes, your majesty." The man addressed as Pers answered with a strong accent Kel couldn't place. "His highness is calling to those with the Gift and they are rallying near the capital." Kel heard the King sigh heavily. The news couldn't be good.  
  
"Very well, I will address my court straight after dawn tomorrow. Earlier is impossible. I will meet with my spymaster and discuss the situation. We will need to elect a strong person who is willing to take the responsibility. I sadly can't thing of anyone from the top of my head..." The king trailed off.  
  
There was silence. And in the silence, Kel heard the steps. They were soft and seemed to fall lightly. They were approaching the centre of the maze from the opposite direction. Dom crouched down and carefully pried apart some leaves of the hedge and looked through. Kel followed suit.  
  
They could see the bench from an angle, which allowed them to see the faces of the men. The king looked tired and his usually sparkling sapphire blue eyes were dull. The news he had received must have done more bad than good because he looked exhausted.  
  
The man Pers was still young, not much older than Kel and Dom. His nose was very straight and his cheekbones were high. He was tanned from the sun and his eyes were a dark chocolaty brown. His shoulders were broad and he held his head high and moved it with the vain elegance of a cat.  
  
Under his cloak, Pers wore a grey blouse with a very rumpled tunic of an even darker grey. His breeches were black and he wore dusty black boots.  
  
Looking to the left, Kel saw a shadow of a man. She poked Dom in the side and motioned towards it. Dom's eyes widened. Turing back to Kel he mouthed, "What do we do?"  
  
Kel shrugged helplessly. They watched the silhouette move forwards until it was just to left of the men. It seemed to be part of the darkness around it.  
  
It was tempting to jump up and yell at the king to get down, but Kel controlled herself and instead held her breath as the shadow stepped into view and said in a lilting voice, "Hello Jon."  
  
The King jumped to his feet. "George!" he said, "Thank the Goddess you came! I need you advice more than anything right now!" George of Pirate's Swoop and the King grasped hands in greeting and after the king had introduced George to Pers the men settled down again.  
  
"How is the situation with Tyra?" George asked. "Bad!" The King rubbed his eyes, "They are gathering." George sighed. "This is faster then we expected. I also bring bad news. Our spy in the capital has been caught." The King groaned. For the first time Kel saw him as an ageing man.  
  
Pers had been sitting quietly lost in his own thoughts. Now he spoke up. "Begging your majesty's pardon, but I think that you must send someone in. Someone with experience of battle, but who can go unnoticed." George nodded, "Aye, that is a wise choice. Not a spy, though, more a fighter who can keep a cool head in a crisis. And while he sneaks in, you too gather your forces and meet Tyra. You have to mobilise!"  
  
The king nodded. "Secrecy is the key as well as speed. Advice me, old friend, who shall we send?" He said to the baron next to him.  
  
George sat silent for a long moment. A cool gust of wind breezed through the maze, making leaves quiver and Kel's dress flutter.  
  
After it had past the Baron of Pirate's Swoop said quietly, "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

* * *

I'm so evil ... oh well, you'll survive! Now ... REVIEW!

**Wolfy**


	3. Waiting

****

**Disclaimer:** I own everything! Muhahahahah (not!) Sorry, people, it all belongs to the great Tamora Pierce, so don't even bother trying to sue me!

**Wake-Robin** – Thanks!  
  
**Lady Anqelique of mystiqu** – I'll try!  
  
**Goddess Usagi **– I agree, Kel was always too perfect to be true!  
  
**Gwen of Helmsgrove** – A bit different as you thought, but I hope you like it!

**Allimba** – Thanks!

**Snowflake** – Thanks, you do me great honour! (See the e-mail I send you!)

**Dreamerdoll **– I'll try to and thanks for reviewing.

**DestinyHunter **– Cool name, I agree Kel and Dom are perfect for each other!

**Fantasizing-Lady-Knight** – I'm not planning to stop for the time being! I like adjectives and verbs, especially different ones that aren't used a lot.

**Cactus Queen** – Thanks!  
  
Ok, people, on with the story!

* * *

Kel blinked. That was unexpected. Dom was looking at her strangely with wide opened eyes. Kel recognised fear in their dark blue depths and something else. Quickly she turned back to the men on the other side of the hedge.  
  
George looked at Jon expectantly. The King seemed to bite his bottom lip, but finally nodded. "Yes, that would be a wise choice. She has proven herself many times. She has a good heart, but is calm, collected and trustworthy. I think you are right."  
  
He stood up and Pers jumped to his feet and bowed. George followed suit more slowly. "I better return to the ball. Her Majesty will be wondering were I have disappeared to. But I will make my excuses and send for Keladry straight away. She needs to prepare."  
  
The men moved away and were soon swallowed by the darkness. Kel stood abruptly. Dom was already standing. Wordlessly they walked along the paths till they found their way out of the labyrinth.  
  
When they reached the fountain Dom stopped Kel. "What are you going to do?" Kel shrugged, "Don't know. Probably go to my room and wait."  
  
Dom put his hands in his pockets and shuffled his boots across the pebbly path. Kel had to smile; he looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"I'll come with you." Dom looked up and met Kel's eyes. His blue eyes sparkled with certainty and Kel knew that no matter what she said, he wouldn't change his mind. Sighing, she nodded.  
  
They walked through the garden, past the training yards and entered the building via a side entrance. They climbed a flight of stairs and rounded a few corners till they reached Kel's suit of rooms.  
  
Inside, Dom lighted a number of candles in the main room, while Kel slipped into her bedroom to exchange the dress for more sensible and comfortable cloths. Reappearing in brown breeches, white blouse, brown tunic and black boots, she joined Dom in the sitting area.  
  
As she sat down in one of the soft armchairs opposite him, she noticed that he looked more tense and worried than her.  
  
"Dom," Kel said gently, "we don't even know the full extend of this mission. Don't fret about it; it'll be fine. And anyway, till the messenger comes for me, there is nothing we can do, so please, just relax."  
  
Dom sighed. "I'm sorry, Kel. It's just that I don't have a good feeling about this. Tyra has been restless lately and I am worried ... worried that another war is coming. I am worried about what this would mean for the kingdom and it's people. And even more do I worry about you." He stopped and blushing looked down at his hands.  
  
Kel was stunned. What had happened to him? Where was the man that made light of any situation and no matter how unhappy she was, could make her smile and laugh?  
  
Not knowing what to say, Kel looked at the flickering flame of the candle standing between the two on a small table. It cast eerie shadows around the room, but the actual flame burned intensely.  
  
A low whine announced Jump as he slinked out of Kel's spare room. He seemed to feel the tension in the room because after welcoming Dom with a little lick across the face he dropped at his mistress's feet and watched the door.  
  
Sighing, Dom leaned back in his chair and looked up. "Kel," he said quietly, "I promised myself that the next time I would see you I'd tell you and ..."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted him. Carefully Kel rose to her feet, made her way across the room and opened the door. Outside in the corridor stood a young boy in a pages' uniform. He bowed low and said clearly, "Excuse the interruption, my lady, but his royal Majesty would like to see you straight away in his office."  
  
Kel nodded, "Thank you, I will leave at once." The lad saluted smartly and left. Turing back to Dom she said, "I guess there isn't much point waiting for me. Why don't you go back to the ball and enjoy yourself?"  
  
Dom gave her a look and said quietly, "You don't seriously think that after everything we just heard, that I am going to leave you alone!" Shaking his head he added, "I'll wait outside his Majesty's office for you!"  
  
Kel had to swallow the lump in her throat before whispering, "Thank you, Dom, it means a lot to me!"  
  
Together, they made their way to King Jonathan's study. Outside the big oaken door, Kel took a deep breath, smiled at Dom and knocked. 

* * *

Ok, people ... you know the drill ... press the button below on the right and write me a nice long review with lots of constructive criticism! Thanks!  
  
Wolfy


	4. The Mission

**Disclaimer**: Is this really necessary? Every one knows that it belongs to the great Tamora Pierce, so why do I even bother!  
  
**Goddess Usagi** – I'm writing as fast as I can without rushing it!  
  
**Gwen of Helmsgrove** – Sorry about the spelling! blushes That's really embarrassing, because I'm always correcting others! Thanks for pointing the problems out to me. Keep doing it, please! The thing is, I do check in the books, but my spellchecker is always changing them into 'correct' words. I'm not too happy with that chapter ... like you pointed it out: it went nowhere! But you have to admit; Dom can't go blurting his secrets out to Kel in the third chapter. He has the whole story to make a fool out of himself!  
  
**Fantasizing-Lady-Knight** – I'll try!  
  
**Wake-Robin** – Thanks!  
  
**Dreamerdoll** - Of course the messenger had to come at that point! There has to be some excitement and disappointment in the story. But don't worry; Dom will still get to speak his mind ... soon! ;)  
  
**Lady Anqelique of mystiqu** – Thanks!  
  
**Allimba** – I agree, Dom would certainly be of help if he went with Kel!  
  
**DestinyHunter** – Great review: so nice and long! It might be the way I expressed myself, but (until now) Dom is only accompanying Kel to the office of the king! Of course it will be a bit more complicated when the time comes ... have a nice trip to where ever you're going and I hope you manage to read this before you leave!  
  
I give you ... the magical ... the marvellous ... Chapter 4!

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Kel pushed down the handle and stepped into the private office of King Jonathan IV, leaving Dom waiting outside in the corridor.  
  
The study was brightly lit with numerous candles. The walls were lined with shelves all cramped with books and roles of parchments. Jonathan of Tortall sat behind the big desk in the centre of the room and watched Kel come in. Closing the door, Kel turned and bowed low the monarch murmuring, "You send for me, your Majesty?"  
  
"Come closer, Lady Knight, and take a seat." Jonathan pointed towards one of the chairs in front of the desk and Kel sank into it, not know what to say.  
  
"You might be wondering, why I send for you at this hour of the night, during a ball, no less! The thing is, Keladry, that what we are about to discuss is strictly confidentially and will depend on speed as well as moving unnoticed. The whole kingdom depends on you and you will be rewarded for the deed. But if you are unwilling to go on this mission, I must ask of you to speak to no one of this. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, your highness!"  
  
The King sighed and leaned back in his chair. Kel saw a few grey strands in his otherwise black hair and a few wrinkles were beginning to form around his eyes. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, she listened to the man speak. "You might have noticed that Tyra is growing edgy. This afternoon, we received a message telling us that King Artus of Tyra has given the command for the mages of the kingdom to gather. Our spy has let us know that the King is planning something, something big, to make him and his kingdom more powerful than we ever dreamed to be. Sadly, the agent was caught before he was able to tell us what King Artus is planning exactly."  
  
Jonathan got up and began pacing the room like a caged tiger. "All we know is, that his plan involves us, Tortall, in someway! And as long as I am King, I will do all in my power to protect it and it's people from harm! He hit the tabletop with his fist making Kel flinch despite of herself.  
  
"This is where you come in!" Jon spoke quietly and Kel had to strain to catch the words. "You are going to sneak in, find out what it's all about and either report back to us or even try and break the whole thing up! But you aren't supposed to draw too much attention to yourself."  
  
Kel sat there mutely. That was harder than she had expected! Picking her words carefully she asked, "Sire, don't you think this is all too hard for me? I am still a green knight, only 22 years old! Shouldn't something important like this be handled by someone with more experience than me?"  
  
The King sat back down again while answering, "Keladry, you have a clear headed and aren't guided by emotions. You are young, true, but you handled the Scanra affair amazingly well and many powerful people in the realm think highly of you. You are a fantastic fighter, but you don't rush into anything and are extremely reliable. You would do me a great honour to accept this task, Keladry."  
  
Kel wasn't sure, but she thought that she had heard a bit of pleading in that last part. Not knowing what to say she looked at her hands. No matter what the King said, she knew that this assignment would be risky, and all of a sudden, she was scared. She looked up and saw that Jonathan's eyes rested on her. She was aware that her face betrayed no emotion, but deep down in her stomach, she knew that she would end accepting this task. The look the King of Tortall gave her was so sad and filled with so much desperate hope that, even though she wasn't particular fond of the monarch, she pitied him.  
  
Warily, Kel nodded, "Sire, I accepted the assignment!" Jonathan's face broke into a smile. "When do you have me leave, Sire, how, where and with what?"  
  
The king stood abruptly. "Keladry, I have decided that one person may go with you. Chose the person wisely!"  
  
Kel slowly came to her feet. Bowing, she said, "Thank you, your Majesty! It would make me feel better!"  
  
"Do you have a person in mind?" The King asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, Sire, yes, his name his Domitan of Masbolle and he is a sergeant in the King's Own ..." The King interrupted her, "I know whom you speak of, Keladry. It would be a great loss for the Own, but on the other hand, I know him well and think that he would help you. But it is your mission, Lady Knight, which makes young Masbolle your responsibility. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Kel replied bowing.  
  
"Very well, I will make his excuses to Lord Raoul. Prepare yourself, Keladry, you and Domitan leave tomorrow at dawn. You will have one horse each and take enough supplies to last you till the border. Goddess bless, Lady Keladry!"  
  
Kel bowed murmuring, "Farewell, your Majesty."  
  
Turing she left the office.

* * *

So, will Dom agree to go?

Will she make it to the border?  
  
Questions that will only be answered if you read on, and to read more chapters, you need to REVIEW!!!  
  
**Wolfy**


	5. Planning

****

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are the property of the famous Tamora Pierce – all characters excluding the ones you don't recognise that is! But, the plot is all mine! Yippee!  
  
**Goddess Usagi** – I don't like to keep my readers hanging for too long, but I'm going to slow down now because I've got exams coming up!  
  
**Gwen of Helmsgrove** – Sorry about Jonathan's attitude. I really value your opinion (and don't take this the wrong way!), but I was actually quite happy with it! I'll add a note at the end of the chapter and ask other readers to comment on the scene and if I get more unhappy reviewers, I'll change it! No, I'm not going on a holiday. This is the beginning of term 4! And I am terrified because I have exams coming up!  
  
**Snowflake** – I wrote you an email (again) about the whole Betareader thing! Thanks for correcting me! I'm planning to repost all the chapters and fix and spelling mistakes in the next week or so!  
  
**Dreamerdoll** – Thanks, you really boost my self-esteem!  
  
**Wake-Robin** – Thanks!  
  
**DestinyHunter** – Hope your holidays are good. Don't worry, the story won't run away!  
  
**Lady Angelique of mystiqu** – Glad you liked it!

Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together for **Chapter 5** of **The Gift of Freedom**!

* * *

Outside King Jonathan's office, Kel took a deep breath before moving further into the dimly lit corridor looking for her future travelling- companion, Dom. She spotted him a bit further along, sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and was looking into the opposite direction. Only when Kel stopped next to him did he look around.  
  
Dom smiled at her and came to his feet. "How did it go?" Kel rubbed her face before replying, "I don't think this is a good spot to answer that. Come, will go to my rooms!"  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence and once back in Kel's living room, they poured themselves drinks and settled down in the same chairs as before.  
  
"So?" Dom put his glass filled with juice down and looked at Kel anxiously.  
  
Kel took another sip of her drink and stared into the hearth where a new fire danced merrily. Finally she pulled herself out of the trance and sat up.  
  
"Dom, I leave tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn." Dom nodded his gaze never leaving Kel's face. Once again emotions flashed through his eyes, but Kel couldn't pinpoint them. Instead she continued, "I make for the border of Tyra and travel in secret with no one the wiser. Once inside the country, I spy. I am supposed to watch the meeting of the mages of Tyra and find out their intentions. Then, either I report back to the King via a message of try to interrupt things and stop the mages."  
  
Dom had listened in silence. "By the Goddess, Kel, I know you are an incredible fighter, who everyone looks up to, but this is a immense task, and you know it!" He added when Kel opened her mouth to protest. "I can't belief that his Majesty is sending you into enemy zone on your own!"  
  
Kel smiled suddenly. She had wanted to tell Dom at the end that he was coming with her, but now was a good time too! "Dom, I'm not going on my own!" The sergeant perked up. "Who else is going?" "You are!"  
  
Dom was stunned. He blinked a few times and opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Kel felt guilty; she could have told him gentler and not forced it upon him. Also, what made her think that he wanted to go? He had third company to take care of and Raoul always had something for him to do. What had she been thinking involving him with out asking him first?  
  
Annoyed at herself, she rose to her feet and pretended to need to refill her glass using it has an excuse to turn her back on Dom.  
  
After settling down again, she sighed and said, "Look, Dom. I'm sorry. You don't need to come if you don't want to! I just assumed you wouldn't mind, but I understand you have other obligations." Embarrassed, she stopped and looked at her shoed feet. She heard Dom get up and come around the small table to kneel in front of her.  
  
He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other hand under her chin and forced her to look up. Their eyes locked and for an instant Kel thought Dom was going to kiss her.  
  
But the moment past and instead Dom whispered fiercely, "Kel, I can't think of anything I'd rather do than come with you and help you to the best of my ability. You are one of my closest friends and what his Majesty has asked you to do is worrying me sick. You can't stop me from coming! You can promise me the world, jewels money or other riches, but I will not stray from your side till this task is done!"  
  
Kel smiled weakly. She could almost feel her heart dissolve and she felt giddy with relief. Dom grinned back and pulled her up into a standing position and then against him in a rib-crushing hug. Kel buried her face in his shoulder and mumbled, "The King is making your excuses to Lord Raoul. He said that we take a horse each and enough supplies to last us till the border."  
  
Dom released her from the embrace just as the bell rang to announce the hour before midnight. He grimaced and said, "If I want to be fresh tomorrow morning, I better go and get my beauty sleep. Don't worry about provisions; I'll take care of those. I'll meet you a bell before dawn at the Own's stable."  
  
Kel had to swallow the lump in her throat before she said, "Thank you, Dom."  
  
She walked him to the door were he turned to her, smiled reassuringly and ruffled her hair.  
  
Soon after, Kel slipped into bed and dreamt of a certain blue-eyed sergeant of the King's Own.

* * *

**Ok, people! This is important:  
**  
I have received a review stating that in the scene where Jonathan is telling Keladry about the mission, Jonathan is having mood swings and that I really need to change it.  
  
In the review, that you're about to send to me (hint, hint, nudge, nudge!) please tell me if you think the scene needs editing!! That would be great!!

Thanks

**Wolfy**


	6. On the Road

**Hello people! **

**I have finally completed my exams and am now able to once again continue with this story. **

**Hopefully the break in writing hasn't been too long and I am very sorry to keep you all waiting. It won't happen again, I promise. **

**I have redone CHAPTER 6, because I noticed that it was a bit corny and didn't really go anywhere. So I totally changed it and hope that it is now better! **

**Thanks for bearing with me,**

**Wolfy **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that belongs to Tamora Pierce. That's why it's published on !

**Thanks to all reviewers – you guys make my day!**

The show continues with ... _**chapter 6**!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the arranged time, Kel and Dom met in the Own's stables. Kel had left a note for Neal asking him to look after Jump, the sparrows and Hoshi for her. None of them were coming.

Silently, Dom and Kel saddled their mounts and attached saddlebags filled with supplies to the saddles.

The sky was only just beginning to turn pink at the horizon as the two companions led their horses outside and after a quick check over, they mounted up and trotted out of the side gate and into the Royal Forest.

A grey mist hung under the trees making the air clammy and Peachblossom, Kel's trusted gelding, was fidgety. She kept a tight rein on him, but it didn't stop him from jumping at the sight of branches and rocks on the rough path.

Every now and again, paths forked off from the main track and Kel continuously inspected the map Dom had given her to make sure that they didn't take the wrong turn by accident.

When the sun was high in the sky, Kel and Dom reached a little clearing. Deciding that it was time for a small meal, they dismounted and let Peachblossom and Whistler, Dom's dark chestnut gelding, graze while they made do with cold ham and a roll each. Soon after they mounted again and moved on.

They had been riding single-file for most of the day. The width of the path hadn't allowed them to ride next to each other. But when the path widened, Dom nudged Whistler into a little tort till he was riding knee to knee with Kel.

Kel tightened her grip on the reins quickly; Peachblossom had perked up suddenly and now was eyeing his _prey_ out of the corner of his eyes. Dom laughed and gently flicked Peachblossom on the neck with the end of his reins.

Both Kel and Peachblossom glared at him.

"That wasn't overly smart, sergeant," Kel scolded Dom, "He prefers picking on those who annoy him."

Dom rolled his eyes and said, "Dear Peachblossom, I am very sorry that I hurt you. Please forgive me, it won't happen again!"

To Kel he said, "Happy?"

Kel just smiled.

A about hundred meters further, the path become wide enough for three horses to ride comfortable next to each other. But instead of moving away, Dom remained right next to Kel, his knee still touching hers.

Kel glanced down and then across to the man. He was looking straight ahead and Kel could see that he was fighting to keep a straight face.

When Kel coughed meaningfully he turned his head to her and followed her gaze down to their touching legs.

Grinning he asked, "Yes, milady? Something the matter?"

Kel sighed dramatically and just starred at him. His grin was frustrating her, but it was also infectious.

Telling herself that he was only flirting with her like he did with every other court lady, she gave him a meaningful look telling him to back off even though she didn't mind the contact in the least.

"Dom," she said, "shove over! Peachblossom isn't happy with the closeness of Whistler."

As if on cue, Peachblossom struck, teeth closing on air because the other mount had at that moment decided to drop his head to rip off a few grass strands.

Kel couldn't help snigger and Dom joined it moving over a bit to give Kel's testy gelding more space.

After a while their laughter subsided and the twitter of forest birds could be heard. A cuckoo called and the morning mist had fully evaporated, letting the sunlight flitter through the crowns of trees. Only the breeze was cool, reminding the travellers that it was autumn.

Kel and Dom nudged their horses into a canter and, for the first time in months, Kel felt free. Here there were no conservatives watching her every move and she wasn't expected to attend any balls our public occasions.

The beat of hooves on the hard ground was energising and the wind in her face was calming; Kel couldn't help smiling.

When Peachblossom jumped a fallen log and instead of falling back into a canter started galloping, Kel let him. There weren't too many roots on the path on which he could hurt his feet and Kel could feel his muscles bunching up till he just felt like a huge pack of energy under her. At that moment she loved no one as much as him.

Soon the path narrowed and Kel gently pulled Peachblossom to a stop. Dom quickly caught up to them. His cheeks were red and Kel could tell that he was having trouble from keeping from smiling. Noticing he own smile, she quickly turned Peachblossom around and continued walking along the track.

Dom fell in behind her.

After a while, Dom called, "I wonder what kind o f reward his Majesty was talking about?"

"Probably just a purse of money." Kel replied.

"Aw, Kel, that's boring. After all, this is a pretty big mission, which will probably last for quite a long while. It's got to be more than that! Maybe pouch of jewels? I quite like sapphires and I am sure that jade would suit you."

Kel snorted. "Domitan, what would I do with jewels? They don't help me. They are only good for jewellery and I don't wear any!"

"It's about time you get your ears pierced, Keladry. Even the Lioness wears earbobs."

Despite of herself, Kel raised her hand to her ears and rubbed her earlobe.

Shuddering, she replied, "No, thank you! I don't need holes in me to impress people and to look nice."

Dom laughed. "I head the Lioness fainted when she got hers done!"

Kel turned around to him. "You're joking!"

"No, asked Sir Meathead."

Kel sighed at the mentioned of her best friend. She probably wouldn't see him again until spring. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she listened to Dom.

"Maybe his Highness will give you some land and a title. Duchess Keladry or Baroness Kel. Not bad!"

Kel just shook her head. His Majesty had better things to do than give her an estate.

"Or he might give you a dowry so that you can one day settle down with a respectable fellow."

Kel interrupted him, "Dom, I wasn't planning to marry or settle down for a long time."

"Understandable, my dear, but one day, a deserving fellow might just steal your heart and carry you away to a far away castle where you will live happily ever after."

Kel couldn't help herself; she blurted out, "A deserving fellow will fall in love with a beautiful woman fresh out of the convent, not with a lady knight who has more scars than she can count, a muscular body and prefers fighting for the kingdom than battering her eyelashes."

Embarrassed, she straightened her back and looked straight a head. Behind her, she heard Dom sigh.

"To be honest, Kel, I much prefer a fighting woman to a lily from the convent. True, it would be nice if I could protect the woman from harm and so feel strong and heroic, but on the other hand, I would rather have a wonderful woman by my side, fighting with me for what we both belief in."

Kel turned around and smiled at him. "Good luck, Dom, I don't think there are that many woman who would fit that description."

"Ah, my dear Kel," Dom replied, his eyes dancing, "that's were you are wrong! You are the perfect example of such a fighting woman and I am sure there are a few beautiful ladies in the Queen's Riders, who would also suit me!"

Kel just shrugged, "Just be careful, they all carry weapons with them and I am sure that if you come to close without their permission they will gut you before you can say 'fighting woman'."

Dom laughed. "True, Kel, which is a perfectly good excuse to stay in the Own for a few more years and so am off-limits too all matchmakers."

Kel smiled. This was perfect. Dom was honest with her, reliable and a good talker. This mission might take a long time to complete, but at least it would be enjoyable. Once again she moved Peachblossom into a trot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!!

Thanks,

Wolfy 


	7. The Great Chain of Being

**Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer because everyone knows that everything (in this story) belongs to the famous Tamora Pierce (except for the plot) and I am only depressing myself by mentioning it in the beginning of every new chapter!**

Thanks to all reviewers – I am always over the moon to open my e-mail account and to see that I have REVIEW ALERTS! Keep them coming, guys ... I love your opinions!

**Atlanta Enchanted: **Thank you. Yes, I prefer the new chapter 6. I am sorry this has taken so long, but I seem to not find the time and the ideas don't seem to flow. I mean, I know where it is going, but I don't seem to be able to write it.

**Luna y sol: **No, Kel didn't miss the hint, but she doesn't want to belief that Dom would actually like her. Thanks for your support.

**Lady Angelique of mystiqu:** I want them to get together too. Soon, they will. Next chapter, or the chapter after... I'll see!

**Dreamerdoll: **I feel so privileged that you read my story. I have read most of yours and I love them! I agree: it's so cute to write about Kel and Dom flirt, they just go so well together. Don't worry about the ranting; if it's good advice you're giving, I am happy to read it!

**Goddess Usagi: **Thank you!

**Vedalynne: **Yes, major Kel/Dom goodness is still to come! Thank you!

**b2okworm1: **Yeah, Dom is a great guy. It's hard to write about him because I feel like I am not doing him justice. Thanks for reviewing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So without any further chin wagging ... here it is ... the one you have all been waiting for ... **Chapter 7**!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That evening they set up camp under a peppercorn tree. The low hanging branches hid them from view and the scrub surrounding the tree kept out the wind.

Darkness fell quickly in the forest. Dom and Kel had enough time to find some firewood and light a small fire before it was completely dark. While Kel unsaddled and fed the two horses in the dim light cast by the crackling fire, Dom prepared a small meal of bread, leftover ham from lunch and pickled onions.

They sat in a comfortable silence on their rolled out bedrolls, one on each side of the fire and munched on their food. One of the horses snorted and the flames danced around the logs.

Kel glanced up from her food and looked across the fire at Dom. He was bend over with his brown hair hanging in his face, fully concentrating on his food as if there was nothing more important than it.

She couldn't help herself; her eyes wondered lower and she could help but think how well his broad shoulders filled out the grey blouse and tunic under the dark cloak.

As if he could feel her gaze, he looked up. Kel quickly pretended to be scanning the darkness behind him and than returned to her plate.

After a while, Dom broke the silence by announcing, "I am done in. My nice warm bed calls me. Do you mind to take first watch? I would probably fall asleep."

Kel shook her head, "No, that's fine I am not particularly tired."

Dom sighed gratefully, "Thank you, Kel, wake me whenever you feel as if the Realm of Dreams calls you."

He stood up, put his plate back into his saddlebag, which was lying next to him, and walked past his bedroll while calling over his shoulder, "I will be right back, just have to relieve myself." He winked at her and disappeared into the darkness.

Kel shrugged, pulled out her sword, Griffin, her sharpening stone, sat cross-legged on her bed and went to work on honing the blade.

Dom returned, pulled of his tunic, his boots and socks and than stared pointedly at Kel, who had been watching him.

Now she smiled sweetly and said, "Yes?"

Dom ginned an obvious fake grin and replied, "Dear Kel, turn around and no peaking so that I can change in private."

Kel pretended to think about but then turned her back to him and continued working on her sword.

She could hear Dom moving around and the rustling of cloth.

Finally he called, "You can look."

Nodding, Kel turned again to the fire to see Dom slip into his bedroll wearing some kind of white shirt.

He yawn hugely before murmuring, "Good night, Kel, wake me when you are too tired."

Kel grinned and replied, "Sweet dreams, Dom."

Everything was quiet. All Kel could hear was Dom's even breathing, the crackling of the fire and an owl calling in a nearby tree.

After finishing Griffin, she wrapped a blanket around herself, leaned against the tree trunk and watched the darkness. She knew that there wasn't a big chance of visitors, but she didn't want to take any risks.

The wind toyed with the low hanging branches of the peppercorn and the fire cast dancing shadows on their surroundings.

Despite of herself, Kel shuddered. She felt watched and for some reason lonely.

'Stop it,' she told herself, 'You are being silly.'

She pulled Griffin closer and settled down to watch the darkness. But instead, her eyes kept on drifting to Dom, lying on the other side of the fire.

He was lying on his side facing her. His head rested on his arm and the blanket was pulled up to his chin. A single dark strand of hair had fallen into his face. He looked peaceful sleeping. The corners of his mouth were raised upwards slightly and he seemed to be dreaming of something pleasant.

The king's words flashed through Kel's mind: "It is your mission, Lady Knight, which makes young Masbolle your responsibility."

Yes, it was her mission and she would see it through. She would bring Dom home again and make sure that no harm befell him. That shouldn't be too hard.

Later that night, Kel got up to check the horses. Peachblossom nuzzled her and blew into her face while Whistler stood by and waited for his own cuddle. While the two horses stood around her and competed for her attention, Kel faced the trees.

The wind had picked up and was buffeting the trees, making the branches and leaves dance. There was something spooky about the way the great trees bent to the will of the wind.

Not even the might oak could stand against it and she was the mightiest of trees, their queen.

Remembering a book Myles had made her read as a page called The Great Chain of Being, Kel wondered where the wind's position was in it. The book talked about how everyone and everything was arranged in a certain order.

First came the Gods, followed by the Immortals and then by the moon, sun and stars.

Then came the King and her royal majesty the Queen followed by priests and priestesses and then by the royal family and nobles. Men were placed before the lion who was placed before all other animals. The oak and rose ruled above all other plants and gold followed them. Finally came the minerals.

But there was no mention of the wind. Maybe that was so because the wind was free and didn't have a fixed position. One moment it was up with the gods, next it was down with plants. Kel liked that idea. The wind was equal to everything. There was no order where the wind was concerned only freedom.

Freedom. Kel let the word roll around on her tongue. It was spoken so easily, but giving it was hard. Sure, she had freedom of sorts. She had freedom of thought, freedom of speech and could act independently. But still she served the Realm of Tortall and had to obey its rules. She was bound to her homeland and did what the king asked her to do and what people expected her to do.

The one time she had gone against the wishes of the king, she had committed treason and only her friends speaking up for her and her training master supporting her had spared her the noose or exile.

It had been worth it, but freedom often came at a too high a cost.

Kel snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Peachblossom lean past her to clamp down of Whistler's neck. Quickly Kel pulled the two apart and picketed Peachblossom further away from Dom's mount.

She then returned to the campsite, gently shook Dom awake and slipped into her own bedroll. She listened to Dom make himself comfortable and then concentrated on her breathing. Within minutes, she was asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You all know the drill: Press the button below and write me a nice long review!

Wolfy


	8. Bandits

**Atlanta Enchanted: **Thanks! Dom's a great guy. Cleon, well, he has his own family now and that is all that matters. Neal is Kel's best friend and hopefully will always remain so. Yuki and Neal are made for each other, in my opinion!

**Alannalovingwriter: **Thank you! The fluff will come in due time...maybe even in this chapter or the next chapter. I'll see!

**Warrior of Tortall: **Thanks!

**Dragon Shadows: **I love peppercorn trees. And the wind too! Thanks for your support!

**Lena-jade: **Ok, I'll do that from now on! Thank you!

**Luna y sol: **It might be foreshadowing something! Since this story is based on freedom (see the title!), the wind might just play a role in it!

**Fantasizing-Lady-Knight:** Oh, don't worry, the fluff will come. Probably very soon! 

**Dreamerdoll: **Thanks. I will try to update as often as possible! I don't mind people ranting, as long as they don't mind when I do it too!

Thanks to all reviewers! You guys are the best!

* * *

****

**Chapter 8**

* * *

****

For the next couple of days, Kel and Dom travelled southeast. They rode hard during the day, at dusk set up camp and took turns taking watch during the night.

The horses were doing well. Both Peachblossom and Whistler had been trained for long hard work and they were getting along well enough.

If Whistler got too close or too cocky, Peachblossom would remind him who was boss, but Kel didn't have to keep a sharp eye on him anymore.

During midday on their fifth day on the road, Kel and Dom cross the River Naxen. This meant that they were now in the Hill Country and were making good speed and distance.

The sun was only just beginning to dip down, signalling mid-afternoon, when they reached the southern part of Lake Tirragen, where they decided to have an early stop and so give the horses an extra long rest.

It was Dom's turn to unsaddle the horses and Kel to prepare a meal.

Dom whistled the tune of an old folk song as he placed a waterproof blanket over the saddles and bridles and Kel joined in as she stirred the stew to keep it from burning.

But something wasn't right.

Kel loosened Griffin in its scabbard before joining Dom near the water's edge where he was caring for the horses. Kel went over Peachblossom's coat, looking for spurs, and checked his hooves for stones.

After the horses had been cared for, Dom returned to the camp to tend to the fire. Kel followed more slowly.

She crouched down next to her bedroll and opened her bag.

Calling over her shoulder, she said, "Dom, do you mind if I quickly rinse off? We probably won't see water again for a couple of days and I really want to wash off some of this dirt I have picked up on the road."

Dom grinned at her, "Fine with me. I'll take care of the stew. Give me a yell when you're done. If it's not too cold, I might take a dip myself!"

Kel grabbed a change of cloth and a towel and, after reminding Dom to stay away from the water for the time being, found a nice secluded spot that was hidden from camp.

Stripping down to her breast band and loincloth, she placed her cloths on a nearby rock. Griffin rested on top, unsheathed.

The water was icy. Yelping, Kel slip in and straight away dived. The freezing water calmed her nerves and cleared her head. Coming up for air, she scrubbed sand into her skin. She had learned in the service to Lord Raoul that sand worked just as well as soap for washing sweat and dirt off. Also, it was better for the nature.

Clean again, Kel dried herself and changed underwear before putting on a clean pair of dark brown breeches, a light brown blouse and dark green tunic. Bending down, she slipped into her black boots and grabbed her dirty cloths.

Kneeling at the water's edge, Kel washed her dirty cloths. Her hands were numb by the time she squeezed the water out of the fabric. Rising to her feet, she returned to camp.

Dom wasn't at there. Kel hung her wet cloths over a low-hanging branch. She unpacked her bedroll as well as Dom's before settling down and stirring the stew once again.

After a while, Dom still hadn't come back. Deciding that he wouldn't leave without telling her, she picked up Griffin and began searching for him.

Dom wasn't with the horses or along the water, washing himself. She looked around the camp, but he wasn't anywhere near.

Going back to the campsite, she looked over his possessions. Other than his sword, nothing was missing.

Very worried, Kel grabbed her glaive and went looking again.

Near the picketed horses, Kel found a couple of footprints in the soft dirt. Kel recognised Dom's imprint, but there where three other's that she had never seen. It looked like there had been a bit of a scuffle.

Which meant that something had happened to Dom.

Quickening her pace, Kel followed the trail of prints, broken sticks and bent grass helms along the water edge.

Finally, Kel heard voices up ahead. Carefully, she sneaked her way forwards, making sure not to step on twigs or branches that would signal her approach.

Crouching low behind a tree, she strained to hear what was said.

"... kill him quick, and spare us the danger." A man with a deep voice said.

"Aye, that's wise speakin'. Kill 'im and move out before 'is companion notices 'is disappearance and comes lookin'." This man spoke quickly with a high voice.

Kel looked around the tree trunk. Three men sat in a tight circle, two of them with their backs to Kel, the other one facing her, but too deep in discussion to take notice of her. Scanning the small clearing, she spotted Dom.

He was laying on his side, his hands and feet bound as well as a cloth tied around his mouth to keep him from making too much sound.

The men had left him near a cluster of trees on the opposite side of the clearing from Kel.

He was facing her, but he had his eyes shut and was probably listening to the men discussing his fate. Kel doubted that he was unconscious; his eyelids flickered and his chest was rising and falling very unevenly.

Keeping a keen eye on the men, Kel edged along the trees until she was behind Dom.

She could still see the men, but from this angle all of them had their backs to her.

They were obviously bandits. Their cloths were poor quality, dirty and in bad care. Their hair was unwashed and uncut, the men were too thin and only a few belongings lay scattered around the clearing. Three scruffy looking ponies were tied to a nearby tree. Next to them in the grass lay three old, broken saddles and saddle blankets. All of the gear had seen better days.

Each of the men had a knife as well as a dagger tucked into their belts. They had been cleaned, but the hilts were half rusted.

The tallest of the men, the one with the deep voice, also carried a longbow. An arrow was already notched to it and even though it looked old, Kel didn't suspect for a moment that the man couldn't kill with it.

"_Don't stand in a place of danger believing in miracles." _

Anders, Kel's older brother, always used that old saying.

Kel knew that even though the bandits hadn't been trained in the art of fighting and that their weapons weren't very good, they would defend themselves. They would rather receive injuries than risk death or capture which would also result in death by hanging.

Kel would be outnumbered in a direct fight.

If it would come to a skirmish, it would be better to free Dom before. That way the bandits couldn't use him against her and both she and Dom had been trained for fighting. Together they could easily be a match for the other men.

She would have to free him first.

* * *

****

In the next chapter, will Kel and Dom get away from the bandits of will they catch Kel too?

Will romance finally blossom between the two?

Maybe, maybe not!

Please review and tell me exactly what you think. I love constructive criticism.

**Wolfy **


	9. Fighting

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Whispering a prayer to the Goddess for protection, Kel took one last look at the men. They were still talking and Kel thanked all the gods that they didn't have a lookout.

Moving slowly, she crawled towards Dom. The grass tickled her, but she stopped herself from paying too much attention to it. The glaive slowed her down, but she refused to let it go or leave it behind.

She reached her travelling companion and saw that he was conscious but not aware that she was there.

Carefully she placed a hand over his gagged mouth. His whole body jerked and his eyes flew open.

His blue eyes widened when realised who was leaning over him.

Kel recognised quite a few different emotions in them: Relief, joy, thankfulness and the same one that she still couldn't place.

Ignoring it, she pulled her knife out of her belt and quickly cut through the gag and rope that tied his hands and feet together.

Putting a finger to her lips, she stopped Dom from speaking. He nodded and rubbed his wrists where the bonds had cut into the flesh.

Motioning to the trees, Kel gently pulled Dom to his feet.

At that moment a yell pierced the silence.

"They are getting away!"

Kel spun and saw the men jump to their feet, pull weapons and advance on them.

Grimacing, Kel handed Dom her sword and gripped her glaive with both hands.

The three bandits surrounded them. The small one with the high voice lunged at Kel with his dagger. Kel parried the blow to her stomach and did a counter attack.

Her training took over. She parried, thrust, engaged, disengaged, advanced, retreated, spun and lunged without thinking. She felt Dom at her back doing the same. The blade of her glaive was a blur, distracting the bandits.

The whole time, Kel was looking for an opening. _There it was! _She spun the glaive around and, using it like a spear, thrust it into the stomach of the small bandit.

He went down with a scream, blood spurting around his hands as he grabbed at the gaping wound in his abdomen. The foul smell proved that the blade had contacted with an organ. No one could survive such an injury.

The hurt bandit spluttered, fell backwards and his eyes rolled back in his head. He drew a ragged breath and then all movement stopped in his body. He was dead.

Kel turned away. She wasn't overjoyed because she had beaten him. Nor was she sad. He was still a man, if a bandit, and everyone deserved to live.

The two other bandits had joined forces against Dom.

A cut on his arm was bleeding and Kel could see that his capture had weakened him. His movements were sluggish and the bandits had gained the upper hand.

Quickly she engaged one of them in a bout and tried to separate him from his mate.

Dom was left with the man who carried the longbow and quiver. The bandit didn't have enough time or space to use the bow, but instead was battling Dom with a dagger in each hand.

Kel concentrated on her opponent. He was smarter than the man she had killed. He didn't make any mistakes, nor did he act rashly. He almost played with Kel, teasing her blade with his.

He was fast and darted around her. But it was obvious that he couldn't kill her. He had recognised her female features and couldn't bring himself to kill a woman, even if she carried a weapon and was using it against him.

Smiling grimly, Kel parried his blows and nimbly side stepped his attacks. She wasn't putting all her energy into the fight, but instead tried to wear the man out. Already the speed was taking its toll on the bandit. His movements became more desperate and it was easier for Kel to parry as well as counter attack.

Suddenly a yell from Dom distracted her. He had disarmed his opponent who had become so desperate that he had swung his enormous fist at Dom. While Dom had managed to cut the bandit's legs from under him, the blow had connected with his head and he had gone down in a heap.

The half crippled bandit pulled out his long bow, but instead on targeting Dom, who laid sprawled a couple of feet from him, he aimed the arrow at Kel and let it fly.

Without enough time to avoid the arrow completely, Kel spun to protect her front from it.

The arrow buried itself in her right arm's bicep.

Stumbling, Kel managed to grip her glaive tightly with her good left hand and with a clean sweep beheaded the bandit, who she had been fighting, but who stood watching her, not expecting her to continue.

Through a grey haze, Kel saw Dom stab the last bandit. She didn't notice when she fell to her knees, only felt the constant pounding emitted from the wound, which echoed through her body. She barely saw Dom running to her side, kneeling next to her, trying to comfort her.

The sides of her vision were going dark and a black hole was looming just up ahead, gesturing for her to slip through into peace.

With a last burst of energy she forced her eyes open only to see Dom working on the arrow producing from her shoulder.

A new surge of pain swept through her and pushed her over the edge of consciousness.

* * *

A shorter chapter, I know. It's all about the fight, so tell me what you think.

Sorry, I can't write a comment to each reviewer. I am on our holiday farm with very little internet connection. This will probably be one of the last updates for the next two weeks. I am very sorry and hope that you all bare with me!

Thanks to all reviewers!

**Wolfy**


	10. Healing wounds

**Reina del Noche** – Thanks, I'll do that in future.

**Macko** – Thanks, I'll have a look at your stories.

**Cactus Queen – **I knew I could count on you to fix up my spelling. Thanks. See you tomorrow in school.

**Alyspy – **Ok!

**Fugeeeee- **Ok, I will try!

**DrStrangelove007 – **Thanks, you boost my self-esteem!

**Alanna's modern day twin – **Cool name! I don't know how long it will be! I just write till there is nothing to write anymore!

**Atlanta Enchanted – **Thank you, more will come!

**Wake-Robin – **Thanks!

**philipjucker - **The sparrows, as well as Jump, stayed in Corus with Neal. I mentioned that in one of the first chapters!

**Goddess Usagi – **Yeah, Kel would pass out from that. Well, the two weeks are over and here is the next chapter.

**dragon shadows – **Thanks for your support!

**PsychoLioness13 – **Why, thank you! I love cookies!

**Aura Rayne **– Thanks for reviewing.

**Lady of Masbolle – **Dom is great, I agree. Thanks!

**Enchantress Sun – **Thanks!

**Lady Angelique of mystiqu – **Thanks, I am sorry about the delay!

**dreamerdoll – **Thanks, of course Dom saves her!!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Kel woke suddenly. She was still lying where she had fallen and Dom was kneeling on her right side and was working on the arrow producing from her arm. She couldn't have been unconscious for long.

A sharp pain made her groan despite herself.

Dom grabbed her hand when he noticed that she was among the living again. He smiled down at her and she forced a small smile onto her lips.

Turing sideways, Dom grabbed something from behind him and gave it to Kel. It was a strap of leather.

"Bite down on it," he said, "this will hurt."

Kel nodded and did as she was told.

Closing her eyes, she felt Dom move around next to her and gently shifting her arm. Already this small movement made Kel chomp down on the leather as hard as possible to keep from screaming.

Thinking of the Yamani warriors who had their wounds sewn without even twitching, she forced herself to take a deep breath.

"Hold on, Kel." Dom whispered.

He broke the arrow and, with a firm twist, pulled the arrowhead out of the wound. Kel couldn't help herself. Not even her firm Yamani training could have prepared her for the pain: She screamed. Straight away she closed her teeth on the leather strap to avoid any further outbursts. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as Dom cleaned the gash and bound freshly picked moss, to stop the bleeding, to it tightly with strips of his shirt, which he had ripped previously

Finally, he took the leather strip out of Kel's mouth and she carefully opened her eyes. Tears clung to her lashes, which she quickly brushed away with her usable left hand.

Dom placed a wet cloth on her forehead. She hadn't even noticed that she had broken out in a cold sweat. She felt clammy and sore. Her arm throbbed painfully, but she knew that Dom had done his work well and that the pain would ease soon. But now she was exhausted. Muttering a small "Thank you, Dom." She fell asleep.

It wasn't quite dark when Kel woke again. Blinking a few times, she accustomed her eyes to the lighting.

Turning her head gently sideways, she saw that she was lying in her bedroll in the camp that they had set up near Lake Tirragen. Her whole right arm had been bandaged from the shoulder down to her elbow and when she tried lifting it a horrible pain shot through it.

Groaning, she gave up and instead moved her stiff feet in the bottom of the bedroll.

A shadow fell over her. Looking up, Kel saw Dom fall to his knees next to her.

Smiling at him, Kel whispered, "Hello Dom."

Dom smiled back, but the lines of worry on his forehead were obvious for Kel to see.

"Don't scare me like that again, Kel! I would hate to ride back to the king having to tell him that some bandits killed you."

Kel blushed. "I wasn't _planning_ to get hurt. I was only trying to get you out of trouble." Stretching carefully, she added, "How long have I slept?"

Dom sat down cross-legged before replying, "One night and day. After fixing your arm up, I managed to get you back here on one of the ponies. Before we left the bandit's camp, I buried the corpses and let the other mounts go. I didn't find any valuable tools or food that we could use, so I left everything else for the wolves."

Kel nodded. She would have done the same. She tried to sit up, but nearly collapsed again. Dom grabbed her good arm and shoulder and pulled her up. He helped her out of the bedroll and onto her feet and Kel noticed that part of her shirt was missing.

The whole right sleeve was gone as well as most of the fabric that covered her right shoulder. Embarrassed despite of herself, Kel snatched her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She was thankful that Dom had taken care of her arm, but it made her feel vulnerable.

Standing only for a few moments already drained Kel. Dom helped her back onto her bedroll, which he moved so that it was lying in front of a tree stump and Kel could sit cross-legged on it and lean back.

Dom handed Kel a bowl with some meaty-tasting broth, which she drank, using her left arm to hold it to her mouth.

Dom busied himself by cooking some willow bark tea to reduce the soreness. At the same time he told her how he had gotten caught.

He had heard voiced while Kel had taken her bath. Only hearing two voices and only seeing two sets of footprints he had taken his sword to chase the bandits away. He had sneaked up on them and was just about to charge at them when the large bandit with the bow and arrow had surprised him from behind. Together with his two cronies he had forced Dom to submit without even a big fight or noise.

Kel listened closely. The mistake of not watching out for a scout could have happened to anyone, even to an experienced fighter like Dom. She knew that Dom was embarrassed because of his error and she wasn't about to reprimand him.

Darkness had fallen quickly and Kel shivered. Dom had added wood to the fire and now sat next to Kel on her left side. There was a honourable distance between the two, but Kel could feel that something hung in the air that wouldn't rest until it had been brought out into the open.

Dom saw Kel tremble and moved in, placing his blanket around her shoulders.

Kel nodded her thanks, aware of how close they had gotten.

Dom picked up her left hand.

"Kel," he said, "I was going to tell you that night the king told you about the mission. But I was interrupted then and now the words won't come, but I want you to know."

His other hand had gone to her cheek and now cupped it and, with his thumb, stroked the sensitive skin beneath her eye.

Kel could hardly breath. Every part where Dom touched her burned and prickled, but all other parts that were neglected by him yearned for his touch.

Dom had gently forced her to meet his gaze. The intensity in his eyes scared her, but all of a sudden the emotion, which she hadn't been able to place, surface in them again and suddenly she knew what it was.

Dom's lips were on hers and all thoughts in her brain stopped. Sweetness raced through her and made her tingle all over and her eyes closed on their own. Hot and cold waves washed over her and she felt her insides melt. Subconsciously she leaned into the kiss before catching herself and pushing Dom away with all the energy she could muster.

Her lips pounded and she knew that her cheeks were flushed. Not even her Yamani mask could help her sort through her emotions.

"What are you doing, Dom?" She gasped. The kiss had felt so right, so perfect. She wanted him to do it again, but at the same time she was scared.

Dom was smiling as he said: "I am taking advantage of you now because you can't strangle me with one hand."

Then he was kissing her again, his strong arms encircled her and pulled her close to him. He was gentle, taking care as to not bump her arm, but Kel could feel his desperation in that one kiss.

She had waited too long for this moment to now reject him: Years she had daydreamed about him and now all those feelings that had been covered up and hidden were being poured into that one kiss.

Without thinking, Kel wrapped her good arm around his neck and when he tried to break the kiss, she pulled him back.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she was sure that it was about to burst.

Slowly, they both pulled away and Kel opened her eyes.

Dom was watching her warily.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked her quietly.

Her only reply was to wrap her arm around him again and to snuggle closer. She buried her face in his shoulder and felt Dom pull her into a tight hug.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time now." He whispered into her hair and Kel shivered agreeably.

For a long time they just sat like that, arms wrapped around each other, not daring to move and so break the contact. Every now and again Dom would plant a kiss on Kel's head, but they enjoyed the silence and together watched the stars mount up in the sky.

Finally Kel could hardly keep her eyes open and pulled away from Dom.

He recognised the signs of fatigue on her face and quickly helped her out of her boots and into the bedroll. One last quick kiss was exchanged between the two and Dom just sat next to her and held her hand waiting for sleep to take her. Kel couldn't remember the last time she had felt so save or happy. Smiling, she slipped over the edge and into the lands of dreams.

* * *

Here is the fluff so many of you wanted!

That was my first fluff scene and I don't know what to think. I have never kissed a guy so I have no idea if the emotions and feelings were described accurately. Please tell me think.

Also, if you want to see how Kel and Dom are travelling, take a look at the map in the front of the book "_The woman who rides like a man_". I am using that map to plan their journey from Corus to Tyra.

Wolfy 


	11. Rain

**Atlanta Enchanted – **Thank you! I know what you mean ... we all deserve our very own DOM!

**Alannalovingwriter – **Thanks for correcting that little spelling mistake. And I am very glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

**Macko – **The wound can take a couple of weeks to heal, but she can still use her left arm and there always is Dom to take care of her! ;)

**DrStrangelove007 - **blushes Thanks!

**Lady Angelique of mystiqu – **Thanks!

**Dreamerdoll – **Thank you so much! Yeah, you can put that part in your bio. I am a pretty organised person (most of the time!). Well, actually, I am a bit of a 'Neat Freak', as my dear friends like putting it!

**Lady of Masbolle – **Of course I will continue, but it might take some time, especially with school starting again!

**Goddess Usagi – **Thanks for reviewing!

**Darkestflare – **Thank you. The Protector of the Small quartet is really good. It's probably my favourite out of all Tamora Pierce books!

**Sliverone3 – **Thanks for adding me and my story to your favourite list. I will try and pick up the pace now, but it will get harder. I will try and get going so that I reach the important stuff soon, but that still might take a while! I like using lots of detail in my work, so I will probably get myself stuck if I quicken the pace too much.

**Fugeeeee – **Thanks for reviewing. How did your Spanish test go?

**Lena-jade – **Thanks for reviewing. It's good to hear that the characterizations are right.

**Dragon shadows – **It's good to hear that you like my fluff. It took me ages to write it!

**Wake-Robin – **Thanks!

**PasychoLioness13 – **Yeah, I am very proud of that one line! Thanks for your positive feedback!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the next couple of days Kel and Dom travelled slowly. They began cutting in a southern direction, trying to skim the Hill Country. At times they even felt the temperature difference as they came close to the Great Southern Desert, but they never saw the great planes of sand. Dom made sure Kel didn't do too much physical activity with her arm. They didn't trot or canter, but kept it at a slow and steady pace.

In the morning, Dom would make Kel stay in her bedroll while he prepared breakfast and packed everything together. In the beginning, Kel would argue and try and help him, but she quickly noticed that just spending a day in the saddle with a sore arm used up all her energy and that soon after dusk, sleep would take over, giving her hardly enough time to eat. The next day, she would sleep past her usual waking-time and Dom would have to rouse her.

Dom never complained. He blamed himself for her injury and now that he had admitted to her that he had feelings for her, her wellbeing had become even more important to him than before.

He took care of her, continuously cleaned and redressed the wound, half-feed her and made sure that no harm would befall her in her vulnerable state.

He let her think that she was independent and taking care of herself, but secretly, he was ready to jump in and aid her the moment something wasn't working for his companion.

About two and a half weeks into the journey they saw on the horizon the mountain range separating Tortall from Tyra. They had been avoiding towns and villages during their trip, but they would soon need to get new provisions in a town, so they began cutting straight east through a large valley between the Hill Country and Southern Wall, heading straight for the border of Tyra.

According to Kel's and Dom's mapping skills, they were about half way through the valley, when it began to rain. They had about a 2 day ride ahead of them before they would reach a settlement and a break in the rain was no where in sight.

Frustrated, both Dom and Kel sat in their saddles, both wrapped in their oilcloth coats, trying to think of more cheerful things than the downpour. The wind was biting as it whipped around the companions. The horses laid back their ears as they trudged across they muddy plain.

That night, they couldn't get a fire started. The few pieces of wood that they had discovered were drenched and no useable kindling could be found either.

Disheartened, Kel and Dom had finally found a make-do shelter under a rocky outcrop. Raindrops still reached them, but not with quite as much force as in the open.

Dom had picked some wild apples before they had rode into the valley, which he now pulled out. Even though they were sour, they munched on them in silence.

Kel had tried to dry off as best as possible, but she was still frozen. Her hands and feet were numb and she knew that her nose and cheeks were red from the cold wind, which had been blowing the whole day.

She felt Dom's gaze on her and looked up to meet his worry-filled eyes.

The tiny smile she gave him obviously didn't reassure him.

Instead he moved closer, and wrapped his arms around her.

She welcomed the touch and body heat emitted from him. Hiding her face in his shoulder, she felt better.

She had no doubts that he loved her, but what baffled her was the mere fact that he did. He didn't make flowery speeches, but was calm and steady and open with his affections.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt Dom's lips touch her hair. Straitening up, their eyes met again for a breathless moment as heat surged through her veins. Then their lips touched gently. Kel's eyes fluttered shut and she felt Dom smile into the kiss.

During the last few weeks, since their first kiss, Dom hadn't flooded Kel with emotions. He had been gentle and caring. They had taken the time to enjoy the kisses they had exchanged and never did Kel feel like her personal space was invaded.

After a while they got up and unpacked their bedrolls. Darkness had set quickly and both Kel and Dom relied on their hands, instead of their eyes, to find their way around the shelter.

Kel set cross legged on her bed as Dom checked the mounts one last time before turning in. She heard him before she saw him. A loud thump followed by an oath could be heard. Dom dropped onto his bedroll clutching his head with both hands.

"Dom, are you alright?" Kel asked worried.

"_FINE!_"

Kel crawled over to him while avoiding putting any pressure on her half-healed arm. The wet weather made it even sorer than it already was.

Kneeling opposite her companion, she pried his hands away from his head. Using her hands, she felt his skull for any wetness, which would indicate bleeding. Instead of moisture she felt a huge bump forming near his brow.

Relieved that it wasn't anything serious, she applied force to stop the swelling from getting any bigger.

Dom groaned, but she ignored it. Instead, Kel felt him lean over until his head was resting on her left shoulder. She concentrated on his head till she felt his lips brush her neck.

The colour shot into her cheeks even though she knew that no one could see her. The lips didn't leave, but instead made their way up Kel's neck till they reached her jaw-bone. From there they travelled across where the joined her lips in a kiss.

Dom's arms had gone around her again and Kel felt herself slipping into the embrace. Her body wasn't listening to her brain, but were working on their own.

The kiss grew more passionate and without thinking, Kel took it a step further. She opened her mouth just enough for their two tongues to meet.

Shocked, Kel pulled back, breaking the kiss.

She knew that she was breathing heavier than usual and she was scared to admit that she had enjoyed the kiss.

Dom recognised the signs of fear on her face. Instead of pushing her, he planted a small kiss on her forehead and helped her get into her bedroll.

They both feel asleep to the sound of raindrops splattering outside.

Three days later, they saw the first cluster of houses on the outskirts of the town.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When you review (hint, hint, nudge, nudge!), please tell me if this chapter actually went anywhere. I have the horrible feeling that it has no point. I hope you enjoyed the fluff!

Oh, this chapter is dedicated to a friend, who will stay anonymous, for telling me that this story isn't total rubbish and that I should hurry up and update.

Thanks for all the great reviews! I love the feedback!

**Wolfy **


	12. Rest

Wake Robin – I'll try to make my chapters longer, but it already takes me ages to write them and I don't want to keep you waiting for longer than necessary. 

**Lady Angelique of mystiqu – **I agree.

**Goddess Usagi – **lol. You have a point!

**Lady of Masbolle – **Thanks. That review cracked me up!

**Alannalovingwriter – **Don't we all want our very own Dom??!!

**Problem cows of the world – **Thank you.

**Dreamerdoll – **I guess! And thanks for all the support.

**Anonymous – **No, Dom actually has brown hair. Lots of people get it mixed up.

**DrStrangelove007 – **Sorry that you had to wait so long.

**Gopha-gurl – **Thanks.

**Atlanta Enchanted – **Thanks for the constant support.

**Aly Spy – **I will try, but it probably will take a couple of weeks because I am not very reliable. Actaully, because I am on holidays, I might get it updated sooner.

**Alanna's modern day twin – **Thanks.

**PsychoLioness13 – **Definitely NOT a pointless review, it made me feel much better. By the way, random comment, my name is Hannah too!

**Caidre – **lol. I love the review! Thanks so much!

**Cactus Queen – **Well, I don't think my fluff will go further than this, if you get my drift!! ;)

**Luna y sol – **Thanks.

**I love Gary – **Thanks for the support!

**Jennyvre Moss – **Thanks. That makes me feel much better.

If there is anybody I missed, thanks for reading the story and I would love to hear your opinions.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 12

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The town was of average size; big enough to have an inn, small enough for Kel and Dom to go unrecognised as a knight and a sergeant of Tortall.

The late afternoon sun didn't warm and the few people on the street wore wool cloaks. Kel shivered involuntarily. Ignoring the weather, she nudged Peachblossom through the gate and into the yard of the inn.

A boy stumbled out of the stable and took Peachblossom and Whistler away to unsaddle, feed and tie them up. He reminded Kel strongly of Tobe. Mixed emotions followed, thinking of him. Firstly, Kel was happy for him: He had decided to stay at New Hope and was being looked after by the new headwoman, Fanche. Secondly, she missed his company, his wise outlook on things and his simple child-love that had made him cling to her in the beginning.

Quickly, Kel grabbed her pack and joined Dom.

The inn was small and almost completely deserted. Only one man, presumably the owner, bustled around in the eating room, cleaning up. When he heard the door open, he dropped his duster and came over.

"Good afternoon, master, mistress." He said in Common with a thick, Tyran accent, "My name is Gevern and this humble tavern belongs to me and my wife. Would you be wanting a room to stay the night, or are you only travelling through, wanting a meal and rest?" While speaking, he looked Kel up and down. Kel hid her frown. She should have remembered that in Tyra women dressed in skirts, not breeches.

Dom looked at Kel before replying, "Two rooms with adjoining doors, if you please for myself and … my sister."

Kel sighed thankfully. She had been wondering how they would present themselves. They had to fake a relationship of some sort, for it was unheard of, in Tyra, for an unmarried woman to travel with a man, not in the direct family, or by herself. Kel had been dreading the obvious relationship kind: marriage.

This was much better to cope with.

She tuned back into the conversation, hating the fact that women in Tyra played more passive roles than in Tortall.

" … and could two baths be send up to the rooms, please?" Dom said.

"Of course, sir, my wife will tend to your laundry and soap will be send up with the hot water." Gevern replied, happy to please, "Will you be wanting anything else?"

"Yes, after the baths, could dinner be send up to my room?"

The water was scorching hot. Biting back a yelp, Kel lowered herself into the tub, bit by bit. She could feel the hot water turn her flesh red and the steam was making her skin oily and sticky. Sinking beneath the surface of the water, she held her breath while scrubbing her face, her hair and her body. The soap was rough, but did the job.

Finally clean, Kel leaned back and closed her eyes.

Kel awoke to find that the water was cold. Groaning, she made her stiff muscles move and lifted herself out of the tub. Grabbing the towel that was lying on the floor close by, she rubbed herself dry and put on clean cloths; dark brown breeches, a matching blouse, stockings and boots. Quickly she ran a brush through her hair, before knocking on the connection door between her and Dom's room.

Kel heard footsteps heavy footsteps approach. The door was pulled open and she found herself opposite Dom, who grinned at her.

Smiling back, she squeezed herself through the doorway without touching Dom who was standing in it.

A wonderful smell met Kel as she stepped into the room. Following her nose to the two chairs in front of the fireplace, Kel spotted a small table, which was stacked with bowls and plates of food. Smiling wolfishly she sank into a chair as Dom came over and joined her.

While Dom heaped her plate with rice, imported from Carthak, and cooked vegetables, Kel lifted the lids of the other bowls to find a deliciously smelling rabbit stew, a green sauce with beans floating in it, a saffron curry, and a platter of marinated chicken wings.

Pouring Dom a mug of ale and herself a glass of apple cider, she picked up a fork and started to eat.

Later they sat in a comfortable silence and stared into the dancing flames of the fire.

Dom coughed. Kel glanced over to find his eyes on herself.

"Now what?" Dom asked.

Kel raised an eyebrow.

Dom grinned wickedly. "What are your plans now that you are in Tyra?"

Sighing, Kel leaned back while rubbing her sore arm. "Well, I think we should rest tomorrow. The horses have been working hard it wont hurt us to relax."

"Sounds good to me."

Kel stood up and opened the shutters of the small window. Down below Kel could see the courtyard of the inn. The sign above the gate was swaying in the wind, giving off a creaking sound. Leaning out, Kel let the cold night's air cool her thoughts. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her breathing and on the small breeze as it ruffled her hair.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Turning around, she felt Dom pull her against him. Sighing, she hid her face in the crock of his neck. She didn't know that it could feel so good to be held. All worries slipped her mind as she breathed in his smell. One of Dom's hands was pressing her lower back tightly against him, while the other hand travelled up and stroked her freshly washed hair.

They stood for a long time like that, both lost in thought. Finally Kel pulled away. She felt Dom's arms slip away and their absence was like a cold blow. Ignoring the feeling, she pecked Dom on the cheek. When she turned to go Dom grabbed her arm and pulled her back. They kissed hungrily, but this time Kel kept a tight control over her emotions. She wasn't ready to take the relationship further. Even though she enjoyed their kisses and she valued his affections above anything, she was still scared of too much attention from him.

After a while, Kel pulled away. Noticing that she had closed her eyes she let them flutter open.

"Good night, Dom." Her voice came out as a whisper.

"Sleep tight, Protector of the Small. You need a peaceful rest." Dom stroked her cheek.

His eyes were bright as he showed her to the door.

Kel sighed as she slipped between the sheets. The bed was soft and a nice change from her bedroll. Pulling the blanket up till it was covering all of her, even her face, she thanked the Goddess that the first part of her journey was over.

Feeling a comforting warmth spread through her, Kel closed her eyes and slid over the edge into a dreamless sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am truly sorry that I haven't updated. I won't give you any excuses, but just know that I am not planning on abandoning this story. So if you are losing faith in me, please don't!

**Wishing all of you a Merry Christmas or, if you don't celebrate it, best of luck in this upcoming New Year. **

** Wolfy**


	13. Discovered

**Goddess Usagi – **Thanks, you flatter me.

**Wake-Robin – **Thanks, it's good to have support.

**Lady Angelique of mystiqu – **The food was mostly based on stuff that I have eaten – the green bean stuff is based on green Thai curry (kind of spicy). Please hang on there, I will try everything in my power to finish the story, even if it takes me a while. Sorry to keep you waiting.

**Fantasizing-Fluff – **Thank you, I try very hard to keep Kel in character and to hear that I have succeeded is good to hear.

**Dupdeedup – **Merry Christmas. Here is my present to you – an update of my story! Enjoy.

**Heartdamoose – **Hey, that's a great poem. I'll have a look at the one that you advised, but because I am on holidays I only have limited time on the internet, so if I don't review it, I am sorry, but if it is as good as the one in the review, well, I am impressed!

**Alannalovingwriter – **Pleased to hear it.

**Atlanta Enchanted – **You boost my self-esteem. Thank you.

**Warrior of Tortall – **Yes, Kel is scared about taking it further with Dom. She wants to stay focused on her work and on her mission, but at the same time, the feelings that she is harbouring, are trying to burst free and she isn't sure what to do about it.

**Allimba – **Thanks.

**Gray Eyed Fighter – **Yay, you know about the great chain of being! That's great! Like you, I learned about it in English. We were doing Macbeth and the chain is important because it shows why Macbeth was uncertain of killing King Duncan. He didn't know if it would interrupt the chain and so cause chaos. Thanks for such a nice, long review!

**PsychoLioness13 -** Most stories have Kel and Dom fake a marriage relationship, but it gets on my nerves. I was trying to do something different. Happy that you enjoyed the chapter.

**HeartKel – **I know what you mean: it would be so nice if they could just stay like they were in the books. What's second base??!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 13

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning dawned brightly. It has stopped raining and everything was fresh after the showers. Water droplets clung to everything and sparkled as the sun's rays broke in them.

Kel lay in a pool of sunlight, which was shining in through the window. Smiling with closed eyes, she turned over and dozed on.

A while after dawn, Kel threw back the blankets. She wasn't a late riser normally, but for the first time since their departure, she wanted to sleep as much as possible and so regain the most possible amount of energy that she had lost on the journey due to injury, lack of vitamins and only half her usual amount of rest since they had set out.

Revitalised after a hearty meal the night before and a good sleep, Kel grabbed her glaive and tested the strength of her right arm, the one that had received the injury during the scuffle with the bandits.

It was stiff and Kel could feel the muscles in it strain to lift the glaive.

Annoyed at the weakness, Kel took comfort in knowing that at least the wound had healed well. She wouldn't have any permanent damage and after a bit of training the slack muscles would build up again.

Quickly dressing in the same outfit as the night before, Kel made her right hand clench up around the grip of the glaive. Relaxing again, she repeated the exercise till she felt the muscles in her arm scream their protest.

Using her other arm, she swung the glaive, getting into a steady rhythm. Adding footwork, she completed most of a pattern dance. She couldn't do a whole one, because she needed both hands for it, but she was happy with her efforts and that the other arm's muscles hadn't slacked off.

Kel repeated the exercise till she felt sweat droplets running down her back. Satisfied, she cleaned up and knocked on the adjoining door.

"Come in."

Kel pushed the door open to see Dom sitting on his bed, sliding his feet into freshly polished boots.

"Good morning, my dear", Dom said, as he stood up and stretched, "I hope you slept as well as I did."

Kel grinned. "I never really did mind my bedroll or my tent with its little pallet, but a soft bed with a quilted blanket does make me feel fresher in the morning."

Dom nodded his agreement before asking, "Now, what do you say to some breakfast?"

A little while later they were sitting in the dining hall of the inn and Gevern bustled in with a tray packed with a fruit platter, two bowls of porridge and a small basket of freshly baked bread rolls and an assortment of jams.

While they enjoyed the meal, Kel, who was facing the door, saw a man enter the room via the main door, glance around, see them and quickly dart out again.

Suspicious, Kel waited.

Shortly, he came in again. He was wearing travel cloths, his thick cloak had a fur lining and he had the hood pulled up so that his face was cast in shadows.

Gevern met him at the door. Kel didn't catch the words that they exchanged, but she saw coins being swapped and a role of parchment changing hands.

Soon after the man left the inn and Gevern returned to the kitchens. Kel got up. Dom watched her with raised eyebrows.

Ignoring the look that he was giving her, Kel whispered, "I'll be back in a moment." and dashed out through the door.

Outside, Kel saw the stable hand disappear in the stable. Otherwise the yard was empty, only a steaming pile of horse droppings revealed that someone had been there in the last few minutes.

Charging on, Kel reached the road to see two riders cantering out of the town, taking the main road to the capital of Tyra.

She had just enough time to recognise the cloaked man from the inn and the royal Tyran emblem on the back of the second rider's cloak before the road turned sharply right and she lost sight of them.

Kel returned to the inn slowly. She wasn't quite sure what the surprise visit had meant, but she was certain that the man had recognised her as the second lady knight of Tortall.

Disturbed, Kel recalled the king's orders:

"You are going to sneak in, find out what it's all about and either report back to us or even try and break the whole thing up! But you aren't supposed to draw too much attention to yourself."

"Well," Kel thought to herself, "that part didn't work."

She felt uneasy as she entered the dining room again and sank into her chair opposite Dom, lost in thought.

Dom had finished his porridge and was now giving her half a glare. When she didn't seem to take notice of him, Dom cleared his throat.

"Are you going to tell me what made you leave my presence or will I have to settle with being left in the unknown?"

Kel smiled weakly before commenting, "So much for secrecy."

"What do you mean?" Dom asked around a mouthful of fruit.

"The man, who barged in here a couple of moments ago, saw me."

Dom looked at her baffled. "So? Even if you have obvious Tortallen features doesn't mean that he suspects you of being up to no good."

Kel toyed with her spoon. "He knows that I am the second lady knight of Tortall. It was easy to see him glance at me, glance at my attire, see Griffin hanging of my belt and put all the pieces together. How many normal Tortallen women look and dress like me? And, anyway, from what I heard after my Scanra excursion, I seem to have become quite the topic at other country's courts."

Annoyed, Kel put her head in her hands and just barely managed to suppress a groan.

She heard Dom put down his cutlery. His hands found her hands and pulled them away from her face. He interlocked their fingers and his eyes met hers.

"Kel," he whispered, "don't worry. We'll leave tomorrow at first light and just disappear into the forests for a couple of weeks. It will all work out fine and we'll try taking a short cut to the capital."

He squeezed her hands.

Kel smiled. "Thank you, Dom."

His response was to lean forward over the table, but Kel, recognising his intentions to kiss her, leaned back.

Shaking her head, she said softly, "We are meant to be brother and sister, Dom."

"I don't care." He whispered, sounding to the world like a spoiled child who hadn't been given a favourite treat.

Kel shook her head again.

Rolling his eyes, Dom freed his hands and focused on the food in front of him again, but Kel caught the glimpse of a small smile before an apple hid his mouth from view.

Kel picked up her fork again and enjoyed the meal.

They were just finishing the last bits on the fruit platter when Gevern walked in again.

"Excuse the disturbance, my lady," he said to Kel, "but this was given to me to give to you." He handed her a small roll of parchment.

While Kel opened it Gevern busied himself by clearing their table.

The first thing that caught Kel's eye was, once again, the royal Tyran seal of two crossed daggers beneath a crown and star.

The script was readable, but it was obvious that the writer had been in a hurry.

_Lady knight Keladry of Mindelan,_

_We are watching you. _

_Tyra_

Kel looked up.

Gevern wasn't in the room anymore.

She met Dom's gaze. "A hidden short cut to the capital sounds good!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**As you can see, I updated (kind of) quickly. I am sorry to say that I can't promise all my updates to be this fast. Sorry. **

**Hope all of you are having a great holiday. I am being eaten alive by flies during the day and by mosquitos during the night. But, hey, holidays are always good so I am definitely not complaining!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Wolfy **


	14. Hard riding

**Wake-Robin – **Yeah I agree with you; mosquito bites are annoying, but have you ever been bitten by a marsh fly? Now that REALLY hurts!  
This is the comment to your second review: I guess my writing isn't effected too much by English being my second language (mostly spelling and grammar), but when you hear me talk – boy, some people don't even understand me!! Thanks for the great advice; I most defiantly won't take offence! Next chapter will lead up to a meeting and hopefully chapter 16 will have a lot of interaction with people. I won't give any more away, but thanks for the great review. That's exactly how I like them! Also, another 'thank you' for always being one of the first people to review. Your support is amazing.

**Goddess Usagi – **Yup, excitement level is going up!

**Lady Angelique of mystiqu – **Thanks. Good old porridge!

**Dreamerdoll – **I am trying to have a bit of humour in the story: doesn't hurt anybody.

**HeartKel – **Oh, I guess the name 'Second base' is American, because I haven't heard being used in Australia. The spies work for the Tyran court – can't really say any more here about them, but I am planning to have them appear in the story again. I'll see. I have to agree with you, my writing is improving – not necessarily into good stuff, but it's getting better!  
This is the reply to the second review: I don't really want the fluff to take over the story and I don't really have any experience in fluff, so I would just stuff it up if I go into any more detail. Also, this new version of the chapter is pretty much dedicated to you, because you reminded me of the fact that aloe vera leaves don't grow in the climate. If you read on, you will be able so see that I changed that! Thanks so much for drawing that to my attention. Another thanks for writing such wonderful reviews: nice and long ones with lots of detail and constructive criticism. I love them! Keep them coming!

**Warrior of Tortall – **Thanks.(comment to second review -) Ok, I will work on improving my sentences. I love describing characters so it's good to know that people can understand my descriptions! I am German, so my first language is German.

**Alannalovingwriter – **I know what you mean; cliffies are annoying, but hey, they give the story a twist!

**She-Who-Snogs-Weasly-Boys – **Love the name! Thanks. Ah … fluff … who doesn't appreciate good fluff!?

**Atlanta Enchanted – **Thanks, that really boost my 'writing-esteem'!  
This is for your second review: Yeah, but I have the suspicion that it is a bit out of character for Kel: She wasn't really this hesitant with Cleon! I won't have Kel and Dom do the deed, but I guess a bit more action wont hurt anybody! laughs Thanks for the great support.

**Annmarie Aspasia – **Thanks, I try and make the characters interesting and believable. (This is for the second review:) Thanks. I am fluent in English, but still, I do make a LOT of mistakes. But as long as I have a bit of support, I am happy. So thank you.

**Akemi – **I try to avoid spelling mistakes, but I guess I am not perfect. Thanks.

**The eternity – **Cool name. Yeah, I love constructive criticism and I normally never take offence. Yeah, German is my first language, but I am fluent in English as well. (I am half German, half Australian.) I speak English with quite an accent, but hardly anyone is able to place it: it's a mix-mash of all the languages spoken in the countries that I have lived in, which, trust me, is a lot of different places! At the moment my family and I are living in Sydney, but we have a little hobby-farm near Coffs Harbour, which is about 5 hours north of Syd. We spend all of our holidays up there. Where do you live?

**Lady of Masbolle – **Thanks!

**Adurere –** I have changed all the words that you corrected. I agree with you: Kel isn't the type to do the deed straight away, even if Dom is the perfect guy for her. I love the review; it's so nice and LONG! Thanks so much!

**Allimba – **Glad to hear it!

**Daisydukes947 – **Thanks. I hope I won't keep you waiting for too long with the next chapter, but I am a bit unreliable when it comes to quick updating. blushes

**Ok, I hope I didn't miss anybody! That took quite a while to write, but since I didn't do it the first time, I guess it wasn't too bad.**

**This update is just a revised version of chapter 14. If you have already read it, you don't really need to read it again. **

**Thanks to HEARTKEL, I noticed that I did a very embarrassing mistake: Aloe Vera plants don't grow it cold climates because it belongs to the cacti family. **

**So I have changed the plant type and I have gotten rid of a view spelling mistakes (Thanks ADURERE!). The story line has not been altered at all! **

**Also, quite a lot of the reviewers have asked me what nationality I am and what my first language is; I am half German, half Australian (more German than Australian!) and I speak German as my first language. **

**I hope that has helped you guys to understand me better. **

**Thanks for all your great support! It's really encouraging! **

**Wolfy **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 14

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day was spend buying new supplies, checking the horses, doing laundry, having large meals and going to bed early.

The sun hadn't even topped the mountains the next morning, but Kel and Dom, mounted on their horses with saddlebags filled with new supplies, were already out of the town.

They had left the town on the same road as the two Tyran men had yesterday. But as soon as they were out of sight of the town, they had nudged Peachblossom and Whistler into the gully next to the road. From there they decided to cut cross-country and so shorten their trip to the mountain pass, through which they would had to travel to leave the valley in the direction of the capital.

As the day unfolded, the landscape around them went from flat to rocky and to hilly. There were no trots or canters, both horses strained to place their hooves securely on the unstable slops that they climbed and descended.

Kel felt Peachblossom, a horse with normally amazing wind, begin to breath heavily. Her boots and breeches were coated in the horse's foaming sweat.

Whistler, Dom's gelding whose frame resembled the one of a stallion (arched neck included), wasn't coping any better than Peachblossom. Neither of the horses were rebelling to the exhausting track, but they were subdued and with every new slope they climbed, they became slower and Peachblossom could not even muster the strength to take a bite out of his four-legged companion.

Kel and Dom stopped regularly to give the horses a time to breath and at every creek they let their horses cool down before letting them fill their stomachs with cold water.

Even though the temperature didn't rise high enough for it to be called a mild day, both Kel and Dom had taken off their cloaks; the mounts' heat rose up and settled over the riders like a sticky blanket.

Late that afternoon, they rode onto a small clearing with hardly and rocks and a sparkling clean creek running through it.

Although they still had a good while till sun down, they decided that the horses were done in and needed a well-earned rest.

Happily, Kel slid out of the saddle. She was used to riding long and hard, but today had been challenging. Her legs were sore and she knew that her calves were rubbed raw.

Quickly she unsaddled Peachblossom, before lifting the reins over his head and grabbing his saddle pad. While he gulped down the water, Kel rinsed out the pad.

Peachblossom's coat was slicked back and steaming due to all the sweat that had built up beneath the saddle.

Looking at the wet cloth in her hands, she knew Peachblossom would hate her for this. Then, drenching the saddle pad again, she used it like a sponge to clean her horse's back.

Peachblossom flinched and tried to sidle away from her. When the wet substance on his back didn't ease he stopped drinking to and turned to Kel.

Kel watched his ears go back and knew that she had guessed correctly: Peachblossom was _not _happy.

Whispering soothing words, Kel managed to cool the gelding down without getting bitten or kicked.

Finally, Kel picketed Peachblossom near the water on a long rope so that he had plenty of space to graze and she returned to her packs.

Dom had collected large stones and had laid them in a circle in which he built a fire.

Kel, looking around, didn't spot a pile of firewood, so she cut into the wood to go and collect some. She hadn't gone far, only out of sight of the camp, when her right leg cramped up. Biting back a loud groan, she massaged the muscles.

Nothing happened, only the pain worsened.

Growling an oath, Kel tried putting weight on the leg. It didn't work. Dragging the sore leg behind, she limped to a nearby fallen log. Sinking down on it, she told herself to be stone. Concentrating on her breathing, she felt the muscles relax, even if the pain didn't subside.

All of a sudden Kel could hear the crunch of footsteps. Hating to be surprised in this weak position, Kel hoped that it was Dom approaching and not some trackers or bandits.

She just managed to hide her pain behind her Yamani mask before Dom appeared from behind a tree.

He looked surprised to see her sitting there.

"You alright, Kel?"

"Of course."

Dom's raised eyebrow indicated that he didn't belief her.

"Just sitting here enjoying the view?"

Kel glanced around. "Fabulous view … lots of trees!" she said sarcastically.

"What's the matter?"

Kel didn't answer. Her leg felt numb. Taking this as a good sign, she used her left arm to heave herself up, putting weight on the leg.

She had moved too quickly. The cramp returned full force. Her Yamani mask still in place, she sank back onto the log.

Dom moved forward. As a sergeant in the King's Own he had seen his fair share of injuries and was able to detect the symptoms of the cramp straight away.

Kneeling in front of Kel, the healer in him kicked in. "Thigh or calf?"

Kel pointed to her thigh.

Nodding, Dom began massaging the spot.

Kel felt uncomfortable. Even though she had strong feelings for him, which were returned, they had never gone any further than kissing. Body contact, other than hugging, had been avoided by Kel.

Dom seemed to be able to feel her tense up, because he sighed and, without looking at her, said, "Relax, I am only trying to help."

Kel took a breath and felt her muscles settle back into place.

After a while the pain eased and Kel could move the limp without any pain.

She felt guilty, however. Dom had been nothing but nice to her and she could not even touch him without flinching or feeling uncomfortably warm.

"Thanks, Dom." She mumbled. Lifting her chin to meet his eyes, she saw that he wasn't upset, but was reading her.

Giving him a small smile, she saw his face soften as the gesture was returned.

Carefully she took the few strides separating them and kissed him. She wasn't used to taking the first step, but she could tell that this pleased Dom, because he gathered her into his arms and kissed back.

This time as their tongues touched, she didn't pull away. Instead, she let Dom teach her the new steps to the next level in their relationship.

When they finally pulled away, both were breathless.

Dom smiled down at Kel before leaning down and whispering into her ear, "How is the leg?"

"Much better, thanks."

Dom let his arms drop from her shoulders. "I guess we better should continue setting up camp before darkness sets in." Looking up at the sky he added, "How about you go back to camp and get a meal going and I'll find us some more wood?"

"Sounds good to me."

On her way back to the campsite, Kel found a small plant with thick long leaves that were coated with small hairs, which gave it a velvety touch. Recognising it as one that Lord Raoul shown to her during her squire years, she picked a few, knowing that they worked medical miracles.

Later that night, when darkness had fallen, Kel and Dom sat on their bedrolls, which had been spread out next to each other for the first time.

Dom rolled up his breeches to reveal calves covered in rashes. Hissing in sympathy, Kel pulled out the remaining leaves, which she had picked that afternoon. She had used some on her own legs, which had also been rubbed raw.

Kel split the leaves open with her belt knife. A thick green liquid began leaking out. Pulling one of Dom's legs onto her lap, she smoothed the gel like juice onto the sore spots. Repeating the same thing on his other leg, she heard Dom sigh contently.

Done, Kel threw the used up leaves onto the fire next to her. Smoke flared up before the fire returned to it's previously crackling state.

After she had changed into her sleeping wear, she snuggled into her bedroll. It was cold, but began warming up straight away.

Lying on her back, Kel looked into the sky. It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly.

She heard Dom get comfortable next to her; he was taking first watch.

There was silence; all sounds were muffled by the trees surrounds the clearing. Suddenly Kel felt a something creep over and grasp her hand.

Looking down, she saw her fingers interlocked with Dom's.

Smiling happily, she mumbled, "Good night, Dom."

She didn't hear his reply, because she had slipped over the edge into the Realm of Dreams.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope all of you have had a terrific start to 2005!**


	15. Fever

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 15

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took Kel and Dom three days to reach the mountain pass. Luckily, it wasn't an army post and they could ride on the open road till they were a good distance into the next valley.

As the week progressed, the temperature continued to drop. One morning Kel woke to find a thin layer of frost covering everything. Her breath came out as steam and the glade, in which they had camped the night, had an almost mystical aspect to it; everything sparkled and a light mist hid most of the trees from sight.

Kel wasn't bothered too much by the cold. She felt it, but her layers of clothes kept her warm enough.

Dom was a different story. He huddled in his cloak and took comfort in his horse's body heat, but he look pale and during the night Kel could her him shiver desperately.

On the tenth day since leaving the inn, Dom had lost his voice and was continuously coughing and sneezing. Half way through the day, Kel called a stop. Taking on look at Dom, she knew that he had a fever; his eyes had a glassy look to them and, even though he was shivering, his brow was covered in sweat.

Helping Dom of Whistler, Kel pulled his bedroll out of it's covering and spread it out beneath a beech tree. While Dom got comfortable Kel unsaddled both horses and tied them up.

By the time she got back, Dom was already asleep. She quickly built a fire and then went to look for water.

She found a stream about ten minutes walk from the camp. Filling a cooking pot and both her and Dom's water pouches with icy water, she hurried back to camp.

Dom was shivering badly in his sleep. She placed the cooking pot on the crackling fire before taking her bedroll and adding to the layers of blankets already covering him.

Pulling her saddlebag over, she searched through it till she found the small pouch that contained willow bark. She had brought it to ease the cramps that came with her monthly bleeding.

She threw a few stripes of the bark into the cooking pot on the fire and waited for it to boil.

Throughout the afternoon Kel made Dom drink the tea, cool his brow and wrists with water and did all she could to make the fever pass.

Dom woke frequently from his light sleep. At times he didn't know where he was or he would wake with a yell from a nightmare. Kel sat by him, only moved to add wood to the fire or to heat more tea for Dom to drink.

Kel didn't know what to do. Dom's condition didn't improve and Kel wasn't a healer. She was able to clean and bind wounds, but a sickness was out of her control.

A bit after dusk, Dom had once again fallen asleep after slurping a bit of the broth that Kel had made for him. Kel sat cross-legged on the ground, with her back against the beech tree and Dom's head on her lap.

Using a wet cloth, she wiped Dom's brow, neck and face and tried as best as she could to help her friend recover.

-------------------------

Kel woke with a start. Groaning, she realised that she had fallen asleep despite of herself. It was still dark and the moon's position in the sky told her that it wasn't long until midnight. She had slept for about two hours.

Dom's head was still on her lap. Lifting it gently, Kel stretched her sore legs out. Leaning over Dom, she could tell that the fever still gripped him. His cheeks were hot to touch and his breath was shallow.

Kel's bedroll lay discarded at Dom's feet. Carefully she freed him of his blankets. Dom moaned in his sleep and tried to turn onto his side, but ended up lying sprawled out on top of his bedroll.

Kel was worried.

Fetching more water from the creek, she knelt next to him. Wetting the cloth again, she placed it on his brow. Knowing that it wouldn't help enough, Kel tugged Dom's tunic over his head. Unbuttoning his blouse, she pulled his arms out of the sleeves, leaving him half naked into front of her.

Ignoring the tingling in her stomach, she wetted her spare blouse and wrapped it around his chest before pulling the bedroll over him again. Dom stirred, but didn't wake.

During the night, Kel repeatedly changed the cold wraps around his chest. Using a spoon, she fed Dom water, trying to keep his throat wet.

By the time the sun was climbing in the sky, Kel had worked herself close to tears. Dom's state hadn't changed at all and she knew that if a healer didn't see to him soon, Dom would be lost.

Exhausted, Kel slumped next to Dom gripping his hand in hers.

"Don't die," she whispered, "_Please! _Don't die, Dom."

Her eyes itched and it took quite a bit of self-control to stop herself from crying.

Kel was moving in a daze. Stress, the cold, no sleep, hard riding and no food for almost a day were taking its toll on her.

Her hands were full with wet cloths as the two men appeared from behind the trees.

Kel had just enough time to recognise the weapons in their hands as bows and knives before exhaustion took over and she slumped forwards in a faint.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hey everyone.**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I feel that this needs to end with a cliff-hanger. (DON'T HURT ME!)**

**The next chapter will have interaction with people, for a change. **

**Anyway, all the comments to the great reviews that you send me are in the revised version of chapter 14, which has been posted. Please go back and read them. Thanks. **

**WOLFY**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**PsychoLioness13 – Yeah, it is actually "Ganiel's Realm", but at the same time he rules over the "Realm of Dreams", so it really is the same. Thanks for the review. **


	16. Gypsies

Annmarie Aspasia – I hope it lives up to expectations. 

**Problem cows of the world –** Thank you so much, it means a lot to me!

**Megster –** thanks for correcting me. In which chapter did I do that mistake?

**Morwenna the magnificent –** Thanks for putting so much faith in me. It feels good!

**Darkmoonlit –** Ok, I will try and do that. Thanks for reviewing.

**Wake-Robin –** I let you see what happens! Thanks for reviewing, it means so much to me!

**Atlanta Enchanted –** I hope the long wait didn't kill you!

**daisyduke947 –** Well, they MIGHT be! ;)

**Aldalote –** Thanks!

**Dupdeedub –** I can't belief how much faith you have in me! You rock! And what a great long review, I loved it, made me feel really good. Hope this chapter is ok and to your liking!

**LegolasismyLife –** Thanks, I always love opinions!

**Alannalovingwriter –** Sorry for the long wait, you must think I am really slack. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lady of Masbolle –** I guess I kept you waiting for a bit too long. Sorry about that. Thanks for reviewing.

**PsychoLioness –** No problems.

**Caremel –** Thank you, that's really good to know!

**jamie lynn –** Thanks, I'll try my hardest!

**Artemis –** Great reviews. Thanks for giving me that push. I really need it every now and then.

**204 REVIEWS!**

**You guys are the best. **

**I love all your opinions. They make my day! **

**I would like to thank you for reading my story, even if you don't review, and thanks for staying with me, even though it takes forever for me to update. **

**_Virtual cookies_ to every reader and reviewer!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 16

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kel heard voices. Strange voices, that reminded her of far away places. Husky voices, speaking an exotic language.

Unsure of what had happened, Kel felt around herself. The last things that she remembered were two strange men entering their campsite, before darkness had claimed her.

She was resting on her back, with a rough blanket pulled up to her chin. Moving her hands to the side, she noticed that she was lying on a rickety pallet.

Something else that she noticed straight away was that her hands and feet were unbound, which meant that either the people around her were harmless and had good intentions, or that they had a guard watching her.

Dom.

Despite of her pounding head, Kel sat up quickly and opened her eyes. She was in a tent. Her boots were arranged next to her on the floor and her sword was propped up against the fabric wall.

She was alone.

Instead of panicking about Dom's absence, Kel pushed back the blanket and slipped into her boots wincing as stiff muscles protested.

Clutching her sword, Kel opened the tent flap and stepped outside.

Sunlight met her. Blinking, Kel looked around. It was late afternoon.

A large fire crackled in the centre of numerous tents and about twenty people sat around it. Men, women and children all looked up at her and stopped what they were doing.

Silence.

Kel looked around uncertainly. Finally a middle-aged man stepped forward.

"Welcome, stranger," he said in common, but Kel couldn't place that accent that made him roll his r's and spit his s's. "Please, sit down. You must be hungry and thirsty."

Kel lowered her sword and returned it to its scabbard hanging at her side. All of the people around the fire dressed in livid colours and seemed strangely undisturbed by her presence.

The man opposite her smiled encouragingly before saying, "I am Nabura, head of the Skandiri Clan. We found you in the woods with your companion and brought you back." His eyes twinkled and Kel couldn't help trust the man.

Nabura motioned and a woman got up and stepped forward. "This is my 'talia', my wife, Sabrik. Please, join us and eat, while our Wiseman cares for your companion."

"Thank you," Kel made a half-bow, "your hospitality is very much appreciated. My name is Keladry and my companion goes by the name of Domitan. Please," Kel added as Sabrik took her by the elbow and led her to the fire, "How is he?"

"Rest assure, Keladry of Tortall, our Wiseman is doing all he can to make the illness pass." Sabrik replied.

Pushing Kel down, she settled next to her and gave her a roughly made bowl filled with a deliciously smelling soup. A slice of wholemeal bread was past along to her and Kel, feeling her stomach rumble, quickly wolfed the meal down.

A young child gave a small jug with weak ale to Kel and although she normally never touched liquor, she sipped at it, feeling her strength return.

Meanwhile, the conversation around the fire picked up again. Even though Kel didn't understand what was being said, she enjoyed sitting by the warming fire and letting everything fall into place.

The women around her were cooking, sewing or talking. Men gutted animals, fletched arrows or sharpened knives.

Turning to Sabrik, Kel noticed that all the people had darker skin than her or Dom and that all their clothing looked to be made out of animal skin that had been dyed bright, natural colours.

Sabrik was mixing a thick, brown paste. She looked up when she felt Kel's gaze resting on her. She understood the questions in Kel's eyes and began talking.

"We come from a land far to the west of Tyra. Some call us travelling folk, others use the term 'gypsies' or even wanderers. Both ways, we are nomads, moving wherever the road leads us. We are fickle and never stay in one place for long periods.

Although we answer to our homeland's call, we can not be bound to one country and some clans have even taken to ships and experienced far away places across the waters."

She stopped and added herbs to the paste, giving Kel time to think.

It was hard to imagine never being able to settle down in one place. Even though Kel was happy at the moment, being on the road and serving her king and realm, she wouldn't mind having a home to retire to.

"But the Skandiri Clan is a one of the white clans." Sabrik continued, " It is smaller than most and we are hunters. Deer, rabbits, birds … we sell the different parts if we can't use them ourselves. Yes," she scrunched up her brow in thought, "That is about it."

She put the bowl with the paste onto the fire and turned to Kel with large, brown eyes that seemed to know everything.

Kel wiggled her toes in a boots a bit, mulling everything over.

"I have always heard that the travelling folk was known for its music and songs."

Sabrik smiled. "Very true. After the evening meal, especially. When we all are merry, that's when the best songs come to life."

Kel nodded.

"How did you find us? Did you just stumble into our camp?"

"Two of our men were hunting when they found you." The older woman nodded towards two men plucking wild ducks across the fire. "They came back to us and together with other men went to collect you and all your items as well as horses."

Kel's heart felt lighter knowing that Peachblossom was in good hands.

She knew that she could never repay the clan for all their help.

"What about Dom?" When Sandrik didn't respond, but stood up, Kel gripped the woman's dark hand.

"Please, Mistress, I worry about him. We have," she bit her lip, "we have been on the road for weeks now and," she couldn't continue.

Sadrik's hand crept to Kel's cheek, "Hush, child. Come with me."

Kel got to her feet and followed the head woman around the fire. They walked through the circle of tents.

Without the tents to block the view, Kel could see that they were camped in one of the numerous clearings in the forest. Behind the tents stood a number of rickety wagons and a bit further away were eight shaggy mountain ponies picketed to the trees lining the edge of the clearing. Peachblossom and Whistler were with them and Kel's heart leaped to see them good and well.

About ten steps away from the mounts was a single tent. A tiny fire crackled outside it and a small pot was sitting on the flames, its contents bubbling.

An old man sat in front of the fire, using a fallen log as a chair. His grey beard was platted in a complex braid that fell down to this stomach. The grey hair, that hung as long as the beard, looked knotty and had a few twigs and leaves tangled in it.

The Wiseman wore old, mattered robes that had seen better days. Beneath the numerous stains and patches of dirt the original colour was barely visible, however it seemed to have been ochre some time ago.

Rough made leather boots covered his feet and a gnarled walking stick was leaning against the log next to its owner.

The man rose wobbly to his feet upon seeing the two women approach.

While Sabrik and the man exchanged hushed words in their own language, Kel had time to study his face more closely.

The eyes were dark orbs of grey with tinges of blue surrounding the pupil that sparkled with youth. His nose was large and hooked and seemed to cast his lower face in shadow. The lips were thin and an unnatural, unhealthy white. The skin surrounding it was brittle looking, like autumn leaves that would crumble under too much pressure. Strong lines around the corner of the eyes, around the mouth and along the nose told of a hardness that had developed over many years, but it also had gentleness to it.

Kel looked up to see his dark eyes resting on her. Not knowing how to address the Wiseman, she gave a small bow.

"No, no, child," the man spoke with a husky voice and, like everyone else's of the Skandiri Clan, it was heavily accented. It was a soothing voice that reminded Kel of mist and fog.

"Don't bow to me, youngling. It makes me feel old. Come," he added, extending a hand to Kel, "Visit your friend. Ease both your heart and his."

Not sure what he meant, Kel nodded, "Please, good man."

He opened the tent flap and motioned for her to go in. "I think he is awake."

The flap closed behind Kel and her eyes adjusted slowly to the dim light. Taking a few steps forward, Kel saw a pallet on which lay …

"Dom!" she fell to her knees next to him and grabbed his hand. "Oh, Dom, I was so worried, so helpless, you were burning up and I just, I thought you were gone and …"

Dom shushed her rambling by placing a cool finger on her lips.

"Kel," he whispered, his voice weak, "I will be fine soon. Give it a bit of time." His finger left her lips and instead the hand cupped her cheek.

The hand was wonderfully warm and Kel, not trusting her voice, nodded before drawing a ragged breath. "You scared me." She croaked.

Dom laughed quietly and Kel leaned forward to press her forehead against his shoulder.

His hand moved under her chin and she was forced to meet his eyes.

Dom's sparkled like always, not even the fever had been able to dull them.

As Kel sank into those deep blue pools, she felt relieve flood her and, despite of herself, her eyes filled up.

Dom gave a small smile and Kel could feel his breath tickling her cheek. The distance between them closed and all of a sudden their lips were upon each other.

Desperately Kel tried to hold the tears behind the Yamani mask, but she was too packed with emotions to be able to.

Silently her eyes spilled over and salty water droplets ran down her cheeks as Dom held her against him as firmly as he could in his weakened state.

She couldn't remember ever feeling so thankful and as they broke apart, Kel took Dom's hand and held it till he fell asleep again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hey everyone. **

**Make me happy and review, please!**

**Also, the following books inspired the name of the clan and the word for wife. **

**Firstly, _Sword-Born_ by Jennifer Roberson**

**Secondly, _Traitor's Moon_ by Lynn Flewelling **

**Thank you!**

**Wolfy**


	17. Message from Tortall

**Jennyvre Moss – **Glad to hear it.

**Wake-Robin – **Thanks.

**Alannalovingwriter – **I am happy that you think so. I keep on turning back to the books to see if they are still acting right!

**Annmarie Aspasia – **Thank you so much. That's great to know!

**Summer Raindrop – **Thank you. That was a great review with so much wonderful depth! I am sorry about the fluff; I will try and be a bit more creative.

**Atlanta Enchanted – **Great!

**Jamie Lynn – **I'll try in future to update quicker, but I can't promise anything.

**Alannasmoderndaytwin – **Thanks.

**Queenoffakittys – **Thanks for the review.

**Queen-of-sapphires – **Thank you so much for correcting me on that little mistake with the gypsies. You are of course right!

**Lady of Masbolle – **Thank you.

**Anonymous – **I am sorry for the long wait.

**DomisMINE – **Sorry, but I find it hard to update regularly.

**PsychoLioness – **Dom had to survive!

**Fairytale-princess-504 – **Thanks, that means a lot to me. I learned English because I lived in the USA and Malaysia for a long time.

**Alie Jnns – **Thanks for the review.

**Avchocaholic – **Thank you.

**Erica – **Thank you, that was great long review. Glad that you enjoy my story so much.

**Dom's Angel – **Dom is the best! I hope the wait didn't kill you!

**Piglet12345 – **Your review really made me think. I came to the conclusion that you are right and that Kel shouldn't be that worried about "snogging" Dom. I'll keep it in mind!

**Caremel – **Thanks. That means a lot to me.

**Knight Queen – **Thank you, that's great to hear!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last Chapter … 

_Silently her eyes spilled over and salty water droplets ran down her cheeks as Dom held her against him as firmly as he could in his weakened state. _

_She couldn't remember ever feeling so thankful and as they broke apart, Kel took Dom's hand and held it till he fell asleep again._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Chapter title:_ Message from Tortall

_Chapter started: _3.4.05

_Chapter finished: _22.5.05

_Chapter posted: _23.5.05

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 17

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of days later, Kel and Dom were alone again. The gypsies had continued on their journey into the west and had left the two with enough provisions to get them to the capital.

They made a funny group: Dom pale with eyes still bright from his bout with the fever and Kel, arm no longer in a sling, but wrapped in ripped cloth to keep the almost healed wound clean.

Their horses had grown thin in the cold mountain winter and their tack had seen better days and was in dire need of a polish. Both humans had also carried more weight before their journey and their clothing was dirty and worn in many torn layers due to the cold. However, all of them were among the living and the horses moved steadily along the mountain tracks, their breath steaming in the freezing cold.

The clouds hung low; it looked like it would snow soon.

Dom had recovered quickly and well. He was still a bit weak, but that was expected after his illness and fight with the Black God, as he later told Kel in a hushed and awed voice.

Kel made sure that they took it at a comfortable pace. They weren't going slow and used up all of the scarce sunlight to travel in, but they had regular stops to water the horses and eat small bites of the bread that the gypsies had thoughtfully packed for them.

'It's funny', Kel thought to herself as she nudged Peachblossom down a steep mountain path, 'First Dom takes care of me, now I am taking care of him. It sounds so cliché.'

Smiling to herself, she turned around to see how Dom was faring behind her on Whistler.

Noticing her concern, Dom gave her a smile and a cheeky wink.

Shaking her head, Kel turned back to the front when a movement caught her eye above.

Looking up, things slowed down around her. A magnificent bird soaring above her folded its wings to its sides and plunged downwards. Watching its dive, Kel could make out the sun reflecting of the deadly looking beak and shining in the eyes of the hunter.  
Then instinct took over; Kel could hear Dom shouting as she threw herself out of the saddle. She landed hard on the uneven, rocky ground, narrowly missing spiking herself on the sword hanging by her side.   
Winded, Kel lay on her back as the eagle touched down gracefully next to her head.

She had just enough time to admire the mighty bird before little brown feather balls bombarded her.

Sparrows landed on her head, shoulders, legs and on the ground around her.   
Amazed, Kel lifted her finger in front of her face and one little brown bird landed gently on it.

"Arrow?" Kel whispered, in awe.

The sparrow chirped happily and gently squeezed Kel's finger with its tiny claws.

"What are you doing here? I thought I left you safely with Neal."

Arrow cheeped again before flying over to the eagle and landing at its feet. There nestled between the giant talons rested a leather pouch.

Leaning over, Kel picked it up. At the same moment Dom reached them at a canter.

"Everything alright?" he panted.

"I belief we just got a massage from Tortall."

Dom looked astounded. "The birds?"

Kel nodded mutely and pointed to the bag on her lap.

Dom left her sitting on the ground and took Whistler and Peachblossom and tied them to a nearby tree.

While he searched through the saddlebags for a bit of bread to feed to the new addition to their group, Kel reunited with her old friends. She recognised most of the eleven sparrows as well as remembering their names and as she got acquainted with the new ones, Dom feed them and the eagle, who turned out to be very vain and continuously ruffled his feathers, little titbits of broken up bread.

After a while everyone settled down and Kel tugged open the drawstrings of the pouch. Out she pulled a rolled up piece of parchment with the royal seal on it, a second role with the Queenscove seal and a simple folded piece of parchment with no seal as well as a small, plain looking mirror.

Kel broke the royal seal and unrolled the letter from his majesty.

Dear Lady Knight Keladry, 

_I write to you with the intentions to receive information from you. _

_Please see attached a two-way-mirror, crafted by Master Numair Saliman to allow an ungifted person, like you, to use it. _

_Look into it, say my name and I will appear in it. _

_I look forward to our conversation. _

_His Majesty, the King of the Realm of Tortall,_

Jonathan of Conté 

Kel reread the blunt letter, mildly surprised. She assumed that Tyra was busy, worrying Tortall, but the King sounded impatient, if anything.

Passing the letter on to Dom, She pulled out the next roll of parchment. Neal's letter was thicker then the king's and Kel broke the seal quickly.

_Dearest Kel, _

_I will try and forgive you for running off without a proper goodbye, just a scribbled note under my door telling me to take care of your animals in your absence and that you hope to see me again around spring time. I assume that you had your reasons for not being able to fill me in thoroughly before your hasty departure. Still I must say, I feel frightfully left in the dark. _

_His majesty called me to his office about a day after you left. He told me that you and Dom were of on a mission and that it was top secret. His reason for telling me so much was quite hilarious, really! He didn't want your friends thinking that you had eloped with that cousin of mine. I am sure you are more mature than that, but you did have me a bit worried at first. _

_Yuki was not happy, hearing about your abrupt departure. Actually, she was quite displeased. (She dropped a vase, which she was polishing, when I told her.) You know our wedding was planned for spring, don't you? Well, both Yuki and I refuse to have the wedding without you attending, so we are going to wait till you return to Corus. _

_Jump is well. He has gained a bit of weight this winter (Yuki spoils him), but he is a bit subdued since you left. Hoshi is doing well. I exercise her regularly and I have to say, she is a very smooth ride. I am jealous. The sparrows didn't take your departure all so well. They seemed confused. Daine came and talked to them. She explained to them, as well as to Jump, why you had left and why you didn't take them. I guess that made them feel a bit better, but when the king decided that you were to get a message via an eagle they wanted to go too. (Daine translated for me.) That is why those little fluff-balls are with you now. Eleven left here; I hope they all reached you. A couple stayed with me and Yuki and the others have returned to that tree in the courtyard outside your old room in the pages' wing. _

_Cleon is happily married. His wife is expecting their first child and their lands are flourishing under their care. I meet his wife for the first time a couple of weeks ago. She is kind and caring and seems to love Cleon strongly. He seems to be quite smitten with her as well! _

_Merric, Seaver and Faleron are doing well. Merric is still near the border of Scanra, making sure that everything returns to normal and helping the refugees settle back into their old life. Seaver is in Corus, working for the crown, still waiting for a proper posting. He wants to go to the border of Tyra, but the king hasn't given his permission yet. I belief Faleron has a found himself a ladylove. He seems happier and more cheerful, but I do not know the identity of the woman nor do I intend on asking, even if the suspense is killing me. Let him come out with it when he is ready. _

_Prince Roland and his beautiful wife are fine. I think their love for one another thrives with each passing day. He seems to be in awe of her and she strives to please him. (It goes so far to be quite sickening if watching the pair for too long!) _

_Owen is becoming quite the knight. He has joined a squad of the Own and is off chasing bandits in the south of the kingdom, like he said he would do. _

_The war with Scanra is over. The last battles have been fought against the remaining struggling clans, but most of their hope disappeared along with their killing machines. _

_King Maggur signed the peace treaty last week in the City of the Gods. It was a big meeting. The maggot came with a large group of advisers, but was not allowed to take any company of soldiers, only a small number of bodyguards. King Jonathan met him there. There was a banquet, a few speeches and then we all got to leave again. I attended with Yuki. Afterwards I visited the university. The library there will never cease to amaze me. _

_Tyra is restless. Many squads of the Own have been placed along the border as well as a number of rider groups and part of the regular army. The king is worried. You can see it when you look at him. I guess his work is hard; his duty is to the people of this land, who he pledged to protect. I wouldn't like to swap places with him. _

_I hope that you return soon, Kel. Give my regards to Dom. My father sends his love to him as well as the rest of our family. _

_I am not expecting a reply to this letter, but I demand a full recount of your adventure when you get back. _

_Rest assured, I am eating my vegetables and Yuki is taking good care of me. _

_May the Goddess protect you and tell Dom that I hold him responsible if anything happens to you. _

_Good luck and best wishes, _

_your friend, _

_Neal _

Smiling, Kel rolled the letter up and placed it on Dom's lap, for him to read. She had enjoyed being updated about life back in Corus and felt a gentle throbbing of homesickness in her gut. Quickly pushing those thoughts away, she turned to Dom.

He was sitting silently on her right side, cross-legged, eyes fixed on her as he stroked the chest of a sparrow sitting on his right shoulder.

"You miss it, don't you?" he asked her quietly.

Kel shook her head and looked away. "This is what I aimed to achieve and I am happy." She held up her hand when Dom went to interrupt her. "However, I miss a home and my friends, yes, but that is to be expected and I will see them again soon. Anyway, you are here."

"That I am."

He smiled at her and didn't push her for more. Instead he took her hand in his while he unrolled Neal's letter.

Kel leaned on Dom's shoulder as she opened the last letter. Daine's handwriting was small and neat.

_Dear Keladry,_

_I want to let you know that both Jump and Hoshi are in the best of health and happy. They understand why you left them behind and hope that you return soon. The sparrows understand that they face hardships, especially due to the climate change, but are willing to adjust. They missed you greatly. _

_Also, don't worry about the eagle. He will make his own way back home. I chose him especially because I knew that he was reliable and wouldn't hurt the sparrows if told not to. _

_Best of luck on this journey. _

_With kind wishes and regards from Numair, _

_Daine_

Happy with this news from home, Kel was just putting the letters back in the pouch for save keeping, when she felt arms snake around her. Squealing, she tried to escape, but Dom held her tightly around the waist. Kel half turned in his arms, putting them both off balance. Before she knew what as happening, they were toppling over. It ended with Dom lying on his back with his arms still around Kel and she lying on her side, facing away from Dom.

"What was that for?" she asked, trying very hard not to groan; she had bumped her almost fully healed arm hard on the ground when falling over. For an answer, Dom turned onto his side, so that Kel's back was up against his chest, and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Because," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss just beneath the earlobe, "you – are – amazing." His voice was husky and between every word another kiss was planted along her neck.

Kel shivered agreeably, even though she felt awkward lying in Dom's arms. Cleon had always been very standoffish in his affections. They had hugged and kiss many a time, but actually lying down together, no.

"You aren't half bad yourself." Her treacherous tongue slipped on the words and it came out as a stammer.

Dom planted on last kiss on her jawbone, before untangling himself and sitting up. However the kiss wasn't quite as sweet as the previous ones.

Cursing herself silently in all the languages she knew, Kel quickly sat up too.

"Dom," she started, but he cut her off.

"No, I understand. I am moving too fast." He moved to rise, but Kel gripped his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"Listen, Dom. I want this out in the open." Kel took a deep breath. "The only reason why I am holding back is because I have only ever cared about one man before and it didn't work out." Thinking back to her time with Cleon, she added, "True, the relationship we had couldn't have been successful, but I dreamed. I want to make sure that _this_ isn't just a fling, a one-time thing."

"I know, but –"

"I trust you, Dom. I trust you with my life and I will trust you with my heart. Never have I doubted you. I want to go further, really I do. But every time you kiss me I think of what I have had before and how it ended. I am scared, Dom, scared of holding back and scared of going further. Most of all, Dom I am scared of losing you."

Kel broke off and looked away.

Dom sighed next to her and crossed his arms. "Kel, I'll be honest with you. I am older than you and being a man has its advantages with relationships. I have had feelings for women before, numerous women I should add, but never has it worked out and never have I felt the urge to make the _flings, _as you so charming put, last."

He ran his hands through his hair in a very Neal-like fashion. "That was prior to me meeting you almost seven years ago. Before that I knew you through Neal's letters, which he sent regularly, keeping me updated on his and your progress through the first stages of your knight training. I watched you grow from a girl-child into a young woman. I think you were sixteen when I became aware of the fact that you weren't only smart, funny and a great member of the Own, but also beautiful and mature. I enjoyed and desired your company even more than before. Lord Raoul, noticed at that point, I think, my attraction to you. Without bringing you into it in any way, he reminded me of my duty and my pledge to serve the crown. You know men of the Own aren't permitted to marry, right?"

Kel nodded.

"So I decided to admire you from a distance. I watched you fall for Cleon of Kennan. You two seemed happy, so I was pleased for you even though deep down jealously was gnawing at me. How far you two went is none of my business. I can't remember you two breaking it off; I hadn't seen you for a while before you came to north to take over the refugee camp.

"All I know is that I care of you strongly and have done so for a long time.

"And now, that I finally have you to hold in my arms and kiss you, I feel even more towards you. I love you, Kel. I am not going to pressure you into anything. I have waited too long for all of this to now throw it away because I can't control my emotions and actions. I can and will wait for you to be ready even if it is very frustrating for me. You have a duty. This mission is more important than you thinking about this relationship. Let us just continue on like we have before. When we get back, we'll see."

There was silence. Even the birds had stopped their eating of breadcrumbs to watch the two. Kel smiled at them as she thought over all Dom had said. She knew she could rely on him.

Kel looked up and their eyes met. Without out thinking, Kel slid into his welcoming embrace and buried her face in the crook of his neck. There she placed a tentative kiss before pulling back and meeting his mouth with hers.

They pulled apart breathlessly a few moments later. Dom rested his brow against hers.

She smiled weakly at him. "Thank you."

He grinned at her in return and straightened her collar. "No problem, Protector of the Small. Now, I think it's time for you to talk to the king."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am sure the long wait killed most of you. Sorry about that.

I hope you enjoyed my longest chapter so far.

Please review.

Thanks,

**Wolfy**


	18. In the Capital

**Atlanta Enchanted – **Thanks so much! And SORRY for the long wait!

**Caremel** – Thanks for the correction! It really helps! I agree with you, Kel and Dom are romantic!

**Wake-Robin** – Glad you liked it!

**Alannalovingwriter** – Yeah, there is a strong similarity between George and Dom! I love 'em both!

**Me** – I hope this meets your expectations!

**Lady dove of the green eyes** – Your review made me laugh! Glad you enjoyed it!

**Fyliwion** – Thanks for the review!

**DOMLUVR4EVER** – Thanks for the review!

**HonkytonkUniversity** – I'll attempt to pick up the pace now!

**Dom's Angel** – Thank you, that's great to hear!

**Lady of Masbolle** – I'm very pleased that you enjoyed it!

**USNA** – thanks for the review!

**HogsmeadeHunny** – That's great to hear!

**Knight Queen** – Thanks for the review!

**Godsgirl16** – What a wonderful review! Thank you!

**Snicker16** – I loved writing it!

**daisyduke947** – Sorry, I hope the long wait didn't kill you!

**Alie Jnns** – Thanks! I'll try!

**CrystallineX** – Thanks for the review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last Chapter … 

_She smiled weakly at him. "Thank you." _

_He grinned at her in return and straightened her collar. "No problem, Protector of the Small. Now, I think it's time for you to talk to the king." _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Chapter title: _ In the Capital

_Chapter started: _11.7.05

_Chapter finished: _27.8.05

_Chapter posted: _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 18

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two-way-mirror lay heavily in Kel's hands. Taking a deep breath she leaned over the glass. Her refection looked back up. Hazel eyes hadn't changed a lot, but the skin was stretched tightly over her cheekbones. Streaks of dirt on her face and in her hair gave her a rough look and her lips were chipped due to the dry, cold wind.

"Jonathan of Conté."

Her voice sounded unnatural to her ears. Official. Stiff. Distant.

Intently she stared into the mirror.

Her reflection started to waver. Like rings on previously calm water, her image was pulled apart, devoured by the liquid.

A moment passed, it felt like an eternity to Kel as she sat surrounded by her companions, alone with her thoughts. What was she to tell the king? What did he expect of her? What news had she missed since her departure? Was Tortall at war?

The mirror's surface stilled; King Jonathan of Tortall! His black hair and beard shadowed the facial features, only sapphire blue eyes stood out, staring at Kel unblinking.

"Your majesty!" Kel whispered. Was she meant to bow? Salute? Could he hear her clearly?

Then his face was softened by a small smile. A look of relief washed over his face.

"Lady Knight, it is good to see you … I had feared the worst … never mind … where are you? No, _how _are you?"

His voice sounded clearly through the mirror. Unaffected by the distance, Kel could hear the royalty slide away from his voice to be replaced by a compassion that forced business aside.

"The sergeant and I are well now, your majesty."

"_Now_? Meaning what?"

"We camped a night by the side of Lake Tirragen. Bandits attacked; we had a scuffle with them. There were three of them, but we," Kel paused, not sure how to say it respectfully, "brought them to justice before the Black God. One of them was in possession of a longbow and arrows and he shot one at me. It hit me square in my right arm. In my bicep.

Dom – Sergeant Domitan – removed it and made sure it healed well. It slowed us down a little bit."

The king nodded. "To be expected. Has the arm healed well?"

"Yes, sire, it is only a bit stiff, but no lasting damage."

"Were there any other encounters?"

Kel cleared her throat. "We crossed into Tyra and headed for the town just behind the border. In the inn we were seen and I was recognised. We received a short note saying that we were being watched. It was signed 'Tyra'."

The king sighed, but did not comment.

Kel continued. "We cut cross-country and moved into the mountains. Winter set in really quickly and at times it has been hard to keep warm enough. The sergeant got a cold, which build up to an illness that we could not battle by ourselves. Gypsies found us. Their Wiseman healed him and a couple of days ago they moved on, leaving us with enough get to the capital, which we should reach in about two days."

Jonathan of Conté nodded. "Good. Very good … what are your plans now?"

"Well, we are going to slip into different roles. We are going to become peasants. The gypsies left us a few items of clothing, which will help. Our weapons will be hidden from sight in our baggage. We will find a small, cheap inn; get some news about Tyra's strategy and then see. Maybe we'll have to split up."

Dom, who had been sitting quietly next to her feeding the birds, looked up at her words. A question was forming on his lips before he remembered who Kel was communicating with and let it go.

The king sat stroking his beard for a while. Finally a small sigh escaped his lips. "Very well, so far, so good. Remember we aren't at war _yet_. Don't go in there and make uproar. As far as we know a meeting has been called by King Artus set in ten days time. All trained mages of Tyra will be there and the location of the meeting is a day's ride to the east of the capital in an unnamed valley. Smuggle yourself in; at least one of you should hear what is said.

Through this mirror you can keep me updated. I will have to thank Numair again."

The king smiled. A smile that had and still made many women swoon. "Now, my dear, any questions about back home? Any messages to be passed on?"

Kel considered for a while. Her friends, Lord Raoul, her family, Daine …

"Please, your majesty, tell my family that I am alright and that I give my love to them and please thank Nealan of Queenscove for his letter."

"Very well," Jonathan of Conté said, "that can be done. What about the sergeant? Any messages?"

Kel turned to Dom, who had been listening and motioned him to come over and speak to King himself.

Dom scooted over and leaned over the mirror, which Kel was holding for him.

"Greetings, you majesty".

"Ah, Sergeant Domitan, I trust you have recovered well?"

Dom nodded. "As well as can be expected, you majesty."

"Good, good. Any messages?"

"Please send my regards to Lord Raoul and my family, your majesty."

"Shall be done. Take care of each other and remember to keep me posted. Good day to you both and good luck."

Before either Kel or Dom had time to respond, the mirror clouded and by the time it cleared only their reflections looked up.

"Now then," said Kel, "that went rather well."

Two days later, Kel and Dom rode through the city walls into the capital of Tyra. No one gave them a second thought; Kel was wearing a long, dark, wool skirt with a torn blouse under a dirty cloak. Dom was dressed similar and was leading Kel's horse from atop his mount.

Whistler, whose normally dark brown coat was shiny, was dull and his white blaze had been covered with dirt. Peachblossom's appearance had changed as well; the red was gone from his coat, hidden from view under a layer of dust.

Looking around the busy road, Kel spied poverty at every corner. Little children, their bellies bloated with hunger, chased each other, none of them wearing enough to keep the cold out. Girls, not much older than twelve, were crouched near the walls of buildings, begging money and scraps of food of people walking by. Hardly any stopped to help them. Merchants pulled their heavy empty, wobbly wagons, their women hurrying after them, wrapped in plain scarves. A carriage, pulled by two bays, sped past, water splashing everywhere when one of the large wheels drove through a puddle left over from the heavy downpour a couple of days ago. The folk jumped aside for the nobility, glaring silently after them.

They made an odd group, but no one doubted that they were two peasants, trying their luck in the big city.

Kel hadn't been happy to let Dom lead her, but she understood that it was part of their cover. Hardly any women knew how to ride in Tyra.

She had been just as miserable to wrap her sword into cloth and hide it in the luggage. Dom was carrying her glaive, but the tip had been also wrapped in cloth, to hide the little detail that it was a deadly weapon, not just a plain staff.

Dom led them into a courtyard behind an inn. They gave their mounts to the stable hand, who promised good feed and a warm stall for both of them when Dom pressed a bronze coin into his hand. Kel gave Peachblossom a quick pat on the forehead before grabbing her saddlebags and following Dom.

The entry hall was smoky, a delicious smell wafting through a door at the far back, the kitchen, and the clatter of utensils could be heard from the dining room on the left.

The two stood uncertainly in the open doorway, when a young man strolled out of a room on the right and came towards Dom.

"Ah, welcome, friend! Come in, come in … and close the door! You're letting the cold in!"

Kel hastily did as told.

"Now, I am Hugo, son of the owner. How can I help you? A room for yourself and you're pretty little lassie or would you like a hot bite to eat and a warm drink to warm you bones?"

Kel was a bit irritated by the man treating her like Dom's possession, but remembering that that was all what a woman was in this country made her swallow her anger.

Dom put an arm around her, having noticed her annoyed expression, and gave her a gentle squeeze. "A room for me and my _lovely_ wife and a bath, please."

"Of course, chum, right this way."

As they climbed the rickety stairs to the second story of the building, Kel thought back to the night before as they sat around a small fire, discussing their disguise for the next day. Dom asked if they should be brother and sister again. She had shook her head. They would be married. She had decided to do it for her own safety; most men would leave her alone, knowing that she _belonged_ to someone else. But seeing Dom's brilliant smile made her change her reason.

The room was small, but clean. A double bed took up most of the floor space. The tiny window overlooked an empty street and Kel could see that it was getting dark slowly.

"Dinner is only served in the dining hall. Please feel free to come down when you are ready. You're bath will be brought up shortly."

Hugo let himself out and closed the door behind him.

Kel was just opening the window and letting in the sparrows, who had been followed them overhead, when two men brought the tub and hot water in. When they were gone and the door locked, Kel and Dom looked at each other.

"You go first," Kel said, "I'll … err … face the other way."

Dom nodded and began unbuttoning his blouse. Quickly Kel turned away and busied herself. She heard Dom step into the water and her hands slipped on the clean blouse she was pulling out of the saddlebag. Silently kicking herself, Kel sat down on the bed, facing the wall. A bit of meditation would help.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to life. Dom was standing next to her, only wearing a pair of breeches and water still dripping from his hair. Kel swallowed and quickly rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on dozing off."

Dom smiled evilly. "The water is still quite hot. I'll turn around and won't peek … much!"

Kel glared. "You will do no such thing, mister, or I'll have your ears and everything attached!"

Dom nodded and turned away, but not before Kel saw the grin.

She waited until she was sure that Dom wasn't going to turn around suddenly, before quickly stepping out of her clothing and slipping into the tub. The whole time she kept a sharp eye on him, but he was a gentleman and stared at the roof while lying on his back on the bed.

The dining hall was almost full, only a few tables near the door were vacant. Kel spied mostly men sitting at the tables. A few scattered women sat meekly with husbands, fathers and brothers and a number of women were serving. Kel could see men leering at them and calling after them. Sickened, she turned away and watched as Dom ordered a modest meal for them. They didn't talk a lot. It was too loud in the room and too many interesting characters were sitting around, that Kel could have had a proper conversation without being distracted by the appearance of one or the loud laugh of another.

Kel could feel Dom's eyes on her, but she continued chewing her meat thoroughly and pretended not to notice.

A man and woman entered the hall, both carrying a number of different musical instruments, and they were met with whistling, clapping and cheering. Free tables were pushed together as a stage and a crowd gathered around.

The two played beautifully. A jig was followed by a lively ballad. Most of the audience joined in when the couple played folk songs. Even Kel hummed along to the few that she knew. The woman had a sweet soprano voice, which soared above the hum of the audience and the man's deep voice matched hers perfectly. When the man struck a slow melody on his lute, the crowd fell silent. The two sang a beautiful duet about the strength and power of love.

_Go where love goes … _

_Go where your heart leads … _

When the last note faded the room was silent. Everyone had been listening spellbound. Finally someone began clapping and soon everyone had joined in. The couple bowed to the people surrounding them before climbing off the tables and making their way to the bar.

Kel turned to Dom, who had been watching her. His eyes were bright. She smiled at him as they got up and made their way upstairs. On the way, his hand found hers.

Their room was dark. Kel locked the door as Dom took off his boots, breeches and tunic and slipped between the sheets.

The moon had risen above the sea of houses. Stepping around the bed, Kel opened the window. The chilly breeze calmed her frizzled nerves as she rubbed her eyes.

"What is it, Kel?" Dom asked after a while.

Kel just shrugged.

After a while, it got too cold and Kel closed the window tightly, drawing the simple curtains. Slowly, she turned around and looked at Dom, her pregnancy charm swinging beneath her shirt.

Kel knew what she wanted, the last song had made up her mind, but she didn't know how to take the step.

"Kel … would you rather I sleep on the floor?"

Kel smiled at her sweetheart.

"No," she whispered, "definitely not."

Dom's eyes widened, as he understood her meaning. "Are you sure? I mean," he licked his lips, "I don't want to hurt you."

Kel took a small step forward. "You won't, Dom. I am ready."

Dom pushed back the blankets and jumped up. In three great strides he moved around the bed and claimed Kel's mouth with his. Her arms came around his neck and for a long moment they stood motionless, holding each other, enjoying the warmth the other one had to offer. Only tongues moved, fencing an age old battle … probing, touching, tasting.

When Dom's hands began roaming and his kisses moved over her cheek to her neck, Kel knew she wouldn't regret the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hello Everyone!**

First off, an apology is in order – I am very sorry for taking so long. The chapter has been rewritten twice and I am still not really sure about it. The middle didn't really flow, and I couldn't get the images out of my head and onto paper.

---

**I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA-READER!**

Anyone willing to check my chapters for spelling and grammar mistakes as well as giving me regular nudges to keep writing, please leave me a note in your review. (Please include your name, age and e-mail!) If anyone had MSN Messenger, please add me and we can have a chat about anything!

---

Also, I hope the end of this chapter offended no one. I am sure most of you guessed correctly what Kel decided to do.

I considered it for quite a while:

Would Kel?

Wouldn't Kel?

And I came to the conclusion that, yes, Kel would do it. She had Dom have spend the last couple of weeks together, before that they were together in Scanra and they spend four years together, while Kel served Lord Raoul. They have had plenty of time to get to know each other, Kel is now around 20 and Dom is not promised to someone else, like Cleon was. Why wouldn't they do _it_?

If you have a better argument for against it, please tell me! It would really interest me!

Make me happy and review, please!

THANK YOU!

**Wolfy**


	19. Explanations

**Knight Queen – **Glad to hear it!

**Limegirl2 – **Thanks for the offer. I considered it! I will add u to MSN next time I am on-line.

**Lozza - **Thanks for the offer. I considered it!

**Piglet12345 - **Thanks for the offer. I considered it! I see what you mean with Dom sounding like an eager, teenage boy … I'll consider it when I edit the chapter next. I was trying to make it sound like he had waited so patiently for so long and now that Kel had finally come around he was overjoyed. But yes, didn't quite work. Glad to hear that the scene with Jon was more successful! Thanks for the nice long review!

**Tortall Princess – **Hey Em! What's up? I do like your reviews! And so many of them! Yay!

**X17SkmBdrchiczxx – **Glad you liked it!

**DOMLUVR4EVER - **Thanks for the offer. I considered it!

**Pure777christine – **Hehe, you have it all figured out!

**Atlanta Enchanted – **I know what you mean … sigh Dom sigh He is so … perfect … sigh … ok, that was slightly mushy … thanks for the review.

**Dancer4eva – **I am glad to hear it! I am not sure yet if he will ask her to marry him at the end … it seems so … predictable? I'll see how things develop … rest assured … there will be (some kind of) happy end!

**Caremel – **What can I say! Great review. And it's good to hear that you agree with my reasoning for Kel's actions. I am sure you'll be a marvellous beta! Don't forget to bully me into writing more … I can be astoundingly lazy!

**Lady of Masbolle – **Wow, thanks for the compliment!

**NaturallyInsane – **Thanks for that great review. I am happy to hear that the characters work well – however it's all thanks to the almighty Tamora Pierce, who created them so complex. I have no plans to abandon this story … however, I have just started Year 11 and with that comes a whole lot more work … so bear with me … I'll try not to keep you hanging forever!

**Emalenangel – **Thank you very much … I loved writing the part about the wind. Sadly I can't claim the idea as my own … well, the wind part, yes, but not how things are build up with the Gods, people, animals, plants and minerals … that is a very old belief, dating back centuries … even Shakespeare used the idea in his plays!

**Balinnka – **Thanks for the review.

**Lady Tonks of Wolf's Rock – **Thanks.

**Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy – **Hehe, thank you! Mm, I see what you mean with Kel forgetting the pregnancy charm, then again it is so unlike Kel … I'll see!

**Iluvfiction – **Thanks for the offer.

**MORWEN12 – **I'll try to keep updating regularly, but I sadly can't promise anything.

**Imakeladrygirl – **I definitely see what you mean, but I am also glad that you still see reason in my arguments.

**Jenny – **Thanks for the review.

**Charm – **Thanks so much for that … I know what you mean … some people have a knack for grammar and spelling … others (like me) need a bit of help! But I am grateful for the encouragement … worked like a charm!

**Alie Jnns – **Thanks for the offer. I'll be in touch and I'll add you to my MSN contacts next time I am on-line. A prologue … mm … I'll keep it in mind!

**Athena Princess of Darkness – **I like your reasoning for not doing it, and I was tossing up because I had the same thoughts … but, like you said, they could get killed at any time and they want to share that special something … so I thought, let them have their fun! Thanks for offering to beta – I considered it!

I am sorry if I missed anyone. Every review is priceless to me and I can't believe how many I have received! You guys are going to make me conceited!

I am very ashamed that I have to start every chapter with an apology, however, it can't be avoided and I can't change the fact that Year 11 is a whole lot more work than Year 9 and 10 (everyone: be warned!).

I am sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter!

Please don't loose hope and faith in me … I have zero plans of abandoning this story (I am very attached to it!), but I will probably have to slow down even more. I am so sorry and I hope none of you are too disappointed in me.

I believe it is time again for a **disclaimer**:

I hereby disclaim! Everyone and Everything belongs to the great Tamora Pierce … I am just borrowing the characters to play with them … I promise to have them home again before bed-time!

A special thank you to **Caremel** who did an unreal job of fixing everything up. You were great, the chapter flows a lot more now!

Now, my dears, Chapter 19 will commence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Last Chapter …_

_Dom pushed back the blankets and jumped up. In three great strides he moved around the bed and claimed Kel's mouth with his. Her arms came around his neck and for a long moment they stood motionless, holding each other, enjoying the warmth the other one had to offer. Only tongues moved, fencing an age-old battle … probing, touching, tasting. _

_When Dom's hands began roaming and his kisses moved over her cheek to her neck, Kel knew she wouldn't regret the night. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Chapter title: _Explanations

_Chapter started: _26.10.05

_Chapter finished: _15.1.06

_Chapter posted: 31.1.06_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Chapter 19_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A sliver of grey light shone through the crack in the curtains as Kel woke the next morning. She was curled inside the curve of Dom's body, his arms wrapped around her middle section. Mentally, Kel checked her body over; she was warm, comfortable and only a bit sore between her legs.

Very slowly, Kel turned in Dom's arms to face him. His head had been tucked against the back of her neck and now it lolled forwards, slipping off the pillow. Grinning, Kel nudged it back and rested her own head in the crook of his throat. Dom's only response was to groan in his sleep and to tighten his arms around her.

Not much time had passed when Kel woke again. A noise had roused her. Carefully she untangled herself from a stirring Dom and sat up.

Shaking her head to clear it, she looked around, hoping that it was just the Trickster God playing around with her sanity.

"Lady Knight Keladry!" There it was again – a muffled whisper, barely recognisable as a human voice - coming from her saddlebags. Her brain, still heavy with sleep, took a while to process, but then it hit her like a lance wielded by Lord Raoul during a joust, that his Majesty, King Jonathan of Conté, wanted to speak with her via the two-way-mirror while she was stilled sleepy eyed and naked beneath a sheet, which she was sharing with Dom, who decided at that moment to sit up.

"What is the matter, love?" He murmured groggily.

Kel, instead of answering, jumped up and pushed the blanket away, ignoring the fact that she wasn't wearing a single stitch. Grapping her blouse, breast-band and loincloth, she franticly threw them on while silently cursing in all languages she knew. Dom sat watching her through bleary eyes.

"Lady Keladry!" the king called again, more loudly this time.

A look of horror crossed Dom's face before he too swore, fell out of bed and grabbed clothing, flinging them on in a random order.

Half-presentable, Kel lifted the latch of the bag and dragged out the gypsy scarf in which the mirror was wrapped. Tossing aside the fabric, she leaned forward over the glass, hair falling like a curtain around her head and breathed "Your Majesty!" over the surface.

The image of the king was clear, there was a wrinkle on his brow, but a small smile played around his lips when he took in her ruffled appearance.

"I am stone." Kel thought, fighting the blush threatening to appear on her cheeks.

After a quick exchange of niceties, Jonathan flicked his fingers. The mirror vibrated in Kel's hands, but stilled again instantly. "Your Majesty?" Kel asked perplexed. She had never had much experience with magic.

"Do not worry, Lady Knight, I merely shielded your room. Folk walking by will simply hear you and the sergeant discussing minimal things, such as the weather." More to himself than to Kel he added, "I must thank Numair again for this mirror. Maybe he can produce some more. They are so helpful when communicating with a non-Gifted person." He stared off into the distance while Kel waited patiently.

Finally the king announced, "I have talked to our _only_ contact in Tyra and he has agreed to assist you. Mind you," he added, "he is not a spy nor a fighter. Just a local with loyalties to Tortall." Kel nodded her understanding.

"I will pass on to him the details of where you are staying so that you can meet with him. What is the inn called?"

"The Greedy Goose."

"Very well, expect him around lunch. I recommend you to rest for a while. The contact will fill you in on the state of things. But make sure that you don't tread on people's feet when you ask questions. I am aware that neither you nor the sergeant are spies, however, use your common sense. See how people react to what you say. Tyra is not like the Copper Isles, where people get hanged for voicing opinions, but they are_ discouraged_ from doing so. Like I said, common sense should do the trick, my dear."

Kel nodded slowly. "I understand that, Your Majesty, however, if I may ask a question?" Hearing no objections, she went on. "What can I, a knight with no training as an agent, achieve here? Your Majesty wants information, yet all I know is how to defend. I am not questioning Your Majesty's choice, except … I don't know what is required of me."

The king seemed to think over his reply. Finally he said, "Lady Knight, from all your teachers and friends I hear only good things about you. Alanna the Lioness, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Myles of Olau and many others speak highly of you. Your courage, determination, calmness and loyalty are mentioned in many different circles. I have not sent you to spy, for all our spies seem to disappear in Tyra, as do the spies from our allies, Carthak and the Yamani Islands, but I want you to make a prediction. To see what all the commotion appears to be about. I know what the king of Tyra wishes, to invade Tortall, for we have received a declaration. Yet all our - now unavailable - sources stated that he is gathering the mages of the country for, what they call, the freedom spell. This is what has us mystified. Even as we speak my spymaster is recruiting people and smuggling them into Tyra and our mages are researching the spell. Apparently, all the public know about the plans. Are you following?"

Kel nodded "Yes, Your Majesty." even though she wasn't sure.

"Very well. So far I am pleased with how you are handling yourself. I expect an update no later than tomorrow night. Good luck and Goddess bless." He flicked his fingers, the mirror vibrated again, the magic draining back into it, and the king's image was gone.

Kel took a deep breath before slowly returning the mirror to the bag and getting to her feet. Turning around to face the bed, she became aware that her legs were bare in a very unladylike fashion. Since when do I care about acting like a lady, she mentally scolded herself while pulling on the hem of her blouse. Dom was sitting on the corner of the bed, slowly pulling on his second stocking.

"That wasn't bad, love, the king sounded fine with how everything is taking shape."

Kel sighed. "True, but I have the impression that he saw right through me."

Dom grinned as he pushed himself up and forward from the bed and wrapped his arms around Kel. "So," he murmured, "everything live up to expectations?" Kel stiffened and pulled away, but seeing the mischievous twinkle in his eye, she grinned, nodded and buried her head back in his shoulder. He held her for a long moment, before kissing her cheek and suggesting getting something to eat, to which Kel happily agreed.

Breakfast was a simple affair. There were hardly any guests in the dining room and only two young women were serving. Kel stirred cane sugar into the plain porridge, while thinking over events. She had tried to feel guilty about last night, but when her voice of reason stayed silent and all she could do was smile foolishly, she gave up.

Kel wasn't naïve enough to think that she had been Dom's first. After all, he was a soldier and they were infamous for getting around, but before, during and after the deed he had treated her with respect. She wanted to believe all the sweet words that he had whispered in her ear, but a part of her told her that she didn't hold a candle next to most court beauties and even though the night had been special and she knew that it wasn't a one time thing, she felt that once back home in Tortall, his family would set him up with a proper lady, even if he was just a younger son.

For the rest of the morning, Kel and Dom cleaned all their gear, did their laundry and carefully restocked their provisions without drawing attention to themselves. Before lunch, Kel checked on the two horses. The stable was dim, but clean enough and both horses had received good hay and fresh water. Not a lot more could be expected and Kel quickly left again, cloak pulled firmly around her shoulders because she could tell the chief ostler was watching her from the shadows above in the loft and she didn't want him to become suspicious of her. Nor was she used to being eyed over like a piece of meat.

Dom was already seated in the dining hall with a stranger when Kel quietly closed the front door to the inn. Before joining them, Kel observed the newcomer from the doorway. Neither he nor Dom could see her from their angle, for which she was grateful. She wanted to get an impression first.

The man appeared to be of middle age, average hight and gesticulated wildly with his hands when talking, which he did a lot of. Moving closer, Kel could see that he was not destitute. He was wearing well worn, but clean and warm-looking, garments and his thinning hair seemed to have an actual cut to it, not just cropped with a knife.

Kel smiled ruefully to herself. Her own hair had grown past her shoulders and looked unkempt. Making a mental note to find a leather thong to tie it back with, Kel moved forward and approached the two men.

Dom smiled at her, but her eyes quickly darted to the king's contact, who looked her over through slitted eyes and finally gave a tiny, forced nod of - recognition? Approval? Kel wasn't certain.

"Keladry, this is Master Viggor Acheter."

Again a forced nod. Kel copied the action and pulled up a chair.

Viggor gave her another look over before turning back to Dom. "As I was saying before _your wife,_" he put enough emphasize on the word for Kel to know that he knew that it was just a cover, "joined us, the crops have been bad two years in a row and trade with the Copper Iles has been slow since the new queen took the throne. Our neighbours to the East were also affected by the drought so we cannot turn to them for help. Oh, and our swamps are spreading, making the land even more unfertile. People are starving and the treasury is still paying for damage caused by immortals. Did you know that Tyra was the country worst affected by spidrens? We lost whole villages to them overnight! Then we had an epidemic, which wrackedwreaked havoc too. The last census done, which took almost one and a half years to complete, showed that the population is ageing. Fewer children are born and many die in infancy. Our future is looking bleak.

"However," he leaned forward and with a huge sweep of his hand, which nearly hit Dom in the nose, continued, "With more prosperous lands, we can pull ourselves together again. With prosperous lands, like the south of Tortall, Tyra can support itself."

"So you are planning to invade Tortall with a starving army?" Dom interrupted, keeping his voice down.

"No, no!" Viggor shook his head vigorously. "Not with soldiers … mages!"

Kel and Dom looked at each other.

When Viggor didn't seem to continue, Kel said, "Tell us about this freedom spell."

Viggor rubbed his chin thoughtfully, appearing to stall for time. "Well," he said finally, "Some say that it allows borders to be moved. Others say that it will give a country more freedom to export and import. The most reliable source so far told me that it has something to do with the Great Gods."

"In other words," Dom stated, "no one really knows the full gist of it."

Viggor ducked his head. "You could put it like that."

Kel sighed inwardly while keeping a blank face and pulling at her sleeve. "We need a bit more background information. Do you have access to more sources?"

The Tyran nodded the affirmative.

"Very good. Dom and I will listen around a bit more, but I think in the end we will need to get to that valley, where all the mages have been summoned to. Do you know where it is?"

Again an affirmative nod.

A few blurred days later Kel, Dom and Viggor set off, saddle bags packed with supplies. Heading east, it would take about four days of steady riding to get to the valley. And then – Kel shook her head. They would see.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, you like? You don't like? Let me know!

Thanks, **Wolfy**


End file.
